The Darkest Dungeons
by Herochick007
Summary: This is for all my little ideas, drabbles, ficlets that are for adults/mature audiences. These will deal with suicide, depression, sex, and other darker themes. There will be trigger warning on each chapter.
1. Ginny

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Trigger Warning: This ficlet talks about attempted suicide and depression.**

Ginny felt the edge of the ledge. She peered down, she could see all the grounds from up here. The forest, the lake. She'd been coming up here to think for a while. Now, she w didn't want to think anymore. Her brother was gone. She knew it wasn't her fault, but if she had just stayed put, stayed safe...

She knew Harry understood a little. Survivor's guilt. She moved a little closer to the edge wondering if falling would feel like flying. A few inches closer, the wind pressed against her slightly, her hair a red banner behind her. She spread her arms, tears starting to slide down her pale face. She tasted the salt of her tears. Tasted the cold of the wind on her lips.

"Not yet," she whispered stepping down off the ledge. She wondered if this was what strength was, looking into oblivion and stepping back. Her body shuttered from the cold as she picked up her cloak and slipped back inside the castle.


	2. Numb

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Trigger Warning: Mentions of self harm and infidility.**

* * *

She goes to the club for an escape. Anything is better than spending another night with him. They had worked well enough on paper, but not in the real world.

A girl stood on a stage screaming her pain to the crowd. She can relate. Pain was at least real, the scabs on her arms were pain, real. Their perfect marriage, that was an act. All smiles for the press. How could the marriage of two of the golden trio be anything less than magical?

The girl on stage caught her eye. They shared a secret smile. She launched into a new song, this one called 'Paradise'. Paradise where you no longer needed the pain to feel, where a numb complacient heart was flooded with passion. It's their song, both know it. The chorus still echoes in her head when she leaves.

Her songstress is waiting. No words exchanged as desperate lips meet. They disappear into the darkness, waking up together in the dingy morning light. They never speak of these nights of secret passion. No one can ever know their true feelings as they return to their own homes to continue their loveless mundane lives.


	3. Dark (Severus)

**A/N: I do not own Severus Snape.**

 **Trigger warning, this is dark, it mentions murder and depression**

Sometimes the darkness threatens to consume us, sometimes there is no light at the end of the tunnel and we are left wondering what the point of fighting even is. Sometimes it feels like all is lost, all is over. There will never be light again, never be happiness again. Sometimes all it takes is one small gesture, one small touch to force the light to return.

Her smile was one of those things, so bright it chased the darkness from every corner. Her laugh was the sun, a warmth burning everything dark it touched.

Without her, there was nothing but darkness. I let my darkness chase her from my life, I let myself become part of the darkness until my very soul was black. I was afraid of the light. I was afraid when darkness was all I had known. I was afraid to admit I was in too deep, that I longed for the light again.

I created my own darkness the day I let her die. I created a darkness so black I could never return. There was no light in the world anymore, no hope.

It was my fault. If I'd kept my mouth shut, if I'd never named her beautiful name, she would still be here, still chasing away the darkness with every movement. I knew she would never be mine. Darkness and light don't mix, don't meld, they exist only with one another. I would always be darkness.

Her eyes, a soft beam of light cutting through the black, but only for a second. A memory of light, of what could have, but would never have, been. I hated that light, hated him for existing, for reminding me of the pain I'd created, of the darkness I'd condemned myself to.

I had sworn myself to two masters, the dark and the light. The dark held me in high esteem, a right hand, a trusted confidant. To the light I was nothing, a spy, a source of information, a pawn in a dangerous game.

I preferred the dark, preferred being treated as though I was someone. There were those darker than me, those who had never seen light before. I envied them. I envied the lack of pain they felt at having lost so much.

My light master wants me to expand the darkness in my soul. Take a life, the very light from the world. He is not my light, he is just another pretending to care. He is already giving into the darkness, to the madness. He wants me to save another's soul from the darkness, I will follow this last order.

She was the only light in the world, I took her, even if I didn't fire the curse myself. I will take this light out, I will enjoy watching the darkness consume those who believe there is no darkness. There is only darkness without light. Without light the darkness shall rise.

The light has been extinguished. The darkness has won, we control everything. There is no hope, no light left. I feel at peace for only a moment, I feel guilt but did what had to be done. There is no forgiveness, there is no redemption.

I have been given power, almost absolute power over the future generation. They fear me, run across the hall to avoid me. I enjoy the thrill of power, the thrill of watching the fear in their eyes. I reminds me of the fear in my own as a child, before the light died. Before I destroyed my only chance. In the end there will no longer be light.

I saw the light, saw a glimpse, one last time. One last time, I rose, defied everything to pay a debt I never even realized I owed. Her son, her light, lives while I fell prey to the darkness forever.

Light. Everywhere light. Blinding light. I do not understand. I was darkness, pure darkness. One last act of light, a redemption I never thought possible. Now, forever there will be light, I will forever be in the light, never to be consumed by darkness again.


	4. Talking Her Down (Drinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Assignment #5 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Career Advice: Unspeakables**

 **Task #3 Write about trying to prevent something.**

 **Word Count: 514**

 **Trigger Warning: Talk of suicide and self-harm**

Ginny pulled herself onto the ledge looking down on the court yard. She could see the entrance to the school, the long stone path. No one was walking on it right now, no one would be for a long time. There were gaps in the path, large enough for a person to fall through. The war had done a lot of damage to the building and the outlaying grounds. She could see the wooden skeleton of greenhouse one, all the glass had been destroyed, along with most of the contents.

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." She shrugged.

"I wanted to come up here, it's nothing."

"If you're up here, it's something." She sighed swinging her legs over the ledge, her feet hanging down. One of her shoes slipped falling towards the ground. She watched it fall, watched it hit the ground, bounce once and then lay flat.

"Nothing I want to talk about," she stated wiggling her stocking foot in air. He could see her toe nails were painted red through the sheer stocking.

"If you came up here, you need to talk about it. I'm not letting that happen again." He sat down next to her.

"It was an accident. I fell."

"You jumped."

"Look at the sunset, isn't it brilliant?" she asked pointing to the reddening sky.

"What's wrong? You only come up here when something's wrong."

"Do you think the sunrise will be as bright?" She leaned forward slightly, he reached over and grabbed her arm. Her sleeve slid up slightly showing her scarred wrists. There were a few sets of fresh cuts.

"You said you'd stopped."

"I lied, you do the same," she countered. She didn't pull her arm away. He held her arm tightly, she was sitting so close to the edge.

"How about we go inside? Get you some salve for those for those cuts?"

"It's going to start getting dark soon, it's harder to see in the dark, see the sharp edges, the edges of the bricks," she commented not moving, her feet pressing against the side of the building. One little push of her legs and she'd fall from the ledge.

"Please. I know what you're thinking. I know you think it's not going to get better, that you're broken."

"We're all broken, Draco, all of us. You really think any of us would ever be whole? We've lost too much. Does the pain ever end? Do you ever stop hearing their screams?" she asked looking at him for the first time that evening.

"I don't know. Look, I don't have your answers, not tonight, not ever probably. Let's go inside, someone will have some answers, Gin. Please?" She pushed herself back onto the bricks pulling her legs with her until she was finally standing again.

"Just tonight," she agreed. Draco nodded taking her hand and leading her inside, knowing this wasn't over, that both of them needed more than either could fully provide. She never asked for his help, but he knew, hoped, she would and then, maybe then, they could start healing.


	5. Stuck (Severus)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: This story contains mentions of abuse and canon character death.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #6 Biosciences/zoology Promt #1 Write about someone who's been in one place in life for a long time.**

 **Word Count:543**

Severus Snape was stuck. He'd been teaching potions for nearly a decade, been a spy for the same length of time, and been alone even longer. The war was coming to an end, he saw that now. He saw how the tides were turning in favor of the dark. Saw how Dumbledore was failing to protect the students, protect the Potter boy.

Merlin he hated that child, a child that reminded him of all his failures, all he'd lost. He knew Lily was never actually his, knew his obsession over her was wrong, but with her death, he'd lost all chances of forgiveness. Every day was a reminder of her. He hated the Potter boy, a child who, if things had been different, if he'd only kept his mouth shut, might have been his.

"Detention, Potter." He kept the boy close, he'd vowed to protect him, an idiotic move on his part. Why should he care for Potter's spawn? Just because the boy had Lily's eyes? Severus was starting to realize something. He didn't know why he'd agreed to protect the boy. Was it something he'd said in the spur of the moment, promising anything to try and protect the Lily he loved and dreamed of?

Had Dumbledore forced his hand? He hadn't done anything to protect Lily. The fidilus charm had been a joke, trusting a mutt like Black. If he had been their secret keeper, nothing would have made him tell. If only Lily had been his, the Dark Lord might not have even targeted her? She would have been protected.

He hated Dumbledore, the more he thought about it, the more he admitted the feeling to himself. For years the man had allowed him to be tormented, bullied, and almost killed by the werewolf, Lupin. Now, he was supposed to do the unthinkable, in order to protect someone else.

Who was going to protect him when everything hit the fan? Who was going to believe he was ordered to murder the supposed greatest wizard? No one, no one would ever believe the truth. After the war, the memory might exonerate him, but would he even be alive to give it?

Things changed after the murder, it was a murder, maybe he should call it a mercy killing? No, those words were too soft. He needed to face the truth, working for two masters, working as a spy, those had deadened everything soft, sensitive. He couldn't be that man, couldn't afford to even be a man anymore.

He saw the snake coming for him, he should have known he'd be murdered, same as he'd killed his former master. Nothing good ever came to him, he knew that, he admitted that as he could feel the venom coursing through his veins.

He was aware the Potter boy was there, aware that at least he could finally tell someone the truth. Giving him the memory was easy, knowing what the boy would see, knowing everything would change in the boy's mind, that was the hard part.

The darkness greeted him, a warm blanket, home. He was no longer stuck being a scrawny abused kid, a man with no mastery of himself, no, for the first time in his life, Severus finally felt free.


	6. We Both Go Down Together (DMHG) Slave AU

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #7**

 **Arithmancy: Foretelling the Future**

 **Task #2:** **Five is the number of instability and imbalance, indicating change and uncertainty.** ** **Write about a big change in someone's life.****

 **Warning: Mentions of dub-con, slavery, language**

 **Word count: 444**

"I can make you mine."

"How?"

"We both know the answer to that question, my love."

"You'd do that, with me. Will...it save me?" The words slid from her lips, barely audible.

"Yes," he lied pulling her against him.

"Now before I love my nerve, take me now." Tears fell from her eyes as he stripped her. His eyes studied her body, the scars she'd received for disobeying were still red. She was the perfect example of the filth his family didn't associate with. He covered her mouth gently as he took her as his.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

"A chit like that, what were you thinking?"

"It's obvious what he was thinking." Draco felt his hands clench in anger. Sure, it had started like that. It had been a game, the newest servant girl had become his latest toy. The conquest should have been enough. She'd become his; heart, soul, and body. He couldn't put her from his mind. Those lips, those eyes. She was filth, a mud-blood, nothing more than a servant girl. And all he wanted was her to be his.

"I love her." There. He'd spoken the words out loud. The refrain that had been echoing through his skull.

"Love is for the poor, Draco. Get rid of her, or I will," his father threatened.

Hermione pulled back from the doorway. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on her masters. Draco loved her! Her heart flew at those words. She ran to the servants' quarters, tears filling her eyes. Mr. Malfoy would be getting rid of her, if Draco didn't have the heart. She'd always known things with Draco couldn't end happily. There was no happiness for a girl like her.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Hermione."

"Yes, Master Draco?" Her voice cracked. She looked up at her master. He pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What is this?" She squinted at the page, but she had never learned to read, no one had ever thought a girl like her should know such a skill.

"A sales reciect I bought you from my parents, Hermione. Now, grab your things."

"What does this mean, Master Draco?"

"It means you are to stop calling me 'Master'. You are free Hermione. I am leaving this manor tonight. My father will be disowning me, I will have no fortune, no name. I would like you to come with me, Hermione." He held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "No, not as my slave. As I have said, you are free. No, I would like you to come with me, as my wife."

"Yes, Mast...I mean, yes, Draco. I will come with you and marry you."


	7. Beautiful Day (torturemurder mentioned)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **April Auction**

 **Day 3 - Auction 4 - Dialogue: "It's a beautiful day to commit murder.**

 **Insane Prompt challenge.**

 **452: Weather – Thunder and Lightning**

 **Warning: Mentions of torture and murder**

 **Word count: 447**

Bellatrix played with her wand, sliding it betwixt her fingers. She slid it across her cheek watching the man in front of her.

"I know the truth, Severus. You're a spy," she stated pushing him against the wall.

"A spy? Really, you are grasping at straws at this point. Don't you think the Dark Lord would know? How could I possibly hide something like that from him?" She hesitated slightly before pushing the tip of her wand against his throat.

"I don't know how you tricked him, but I will make sure you don't tell anyone anything. It's a beautiful day to commit murder, don't you agree?" Severus glanced towards the large windows. It was thundering and lightning. The rain pounded against the glass.

"Not if it's mine," he answered glaring at her. She laughed like the mad woman she was.

"You take all the fun out of it. Admit it! Crucio! Admit you're a traitor and I'll kill you painlessly!" Severus took the curse with grace. His face barely showing any pain.

"We both know you won't. You like playing with your prey too much. If you want me dead, then go ahead and do it already. Or are you too afraid our master won't be too pleased you murdered one of his greatest assets?"

"There's nothing great about you! You're a filthy half-blooded mudblood loving spy! Crucio!"

"Is that the best you've got?" Bellatrix nearly lunged at him. Severus stepped out of the way, his cloak billowing around him. He smirked as she nearly hit the wall.

"Bellatrix!" She froze. The smirk faded quickly from Severus' face.

"Master!"

"Why are you attacking Severus?"

"He's a traitor! A spy for Dumbledore, my Lord."

"And what proof do you have of these accusations?" Severus watched Bellatrix stutter, trying to justify her seemingly insane actions.

"I apologize for Bellatrix's actions. They were unauthorized."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus whispered watching Bellatrix.

"Since she acted against you, Severus, I will give you the gift of her punishment. Please, do leave her alive though."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus smiled at Bellatrix as Lord Voldemort left the pair.

"It would have been a beautiful day to commit murder, but as our Lord has asked, crucio!" Bellatrix fell to the floor twitching in pain.

"Remember, Bellatrix, don't start what you can't finish. You may be strong, but I'll always be stronger. If you ever threaten me again, even the Dark Lord won't be able to save you." She snarled and scampered from the room. Severus sighed sinking to the floor.

"It really would have been a beautiful day to commit murder," he sighed wondering if the killing curse would work against Lord Voldemort.


	8. Our Broken Love Story (HGSS) Suicide

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

 **Warning: Mentions of suicide, hints at pedophilia (There is none)**

It never should have happened. We never should have fell in love, never should have tried to hide these growing feelings. There were so many things wrong with it. I was too young. He was too old. At least that's what everyone said. There were whispers. There are always whispers. People love their gossip. People love to find a scandal where there really is none. Nothing happened that was wrong, not technically. We waited, in love and hopeless, we waited. The hardest years of my life. Pretending I didn't feel the fire beneath my breasts, pretending I didn't feel the passion stirring every time our eyes met across the room.

Coming of age was the hardest, most wonderful day of my life. We could finally admit our feelings, finally be together. We were nearly torn apart that first month, nearly lost everything. It was a rumor, a vicious little lie that developed a life of its own, spreading like a disease. We were called to answer for our so called sins. We'd done nothing wrong. Everything was eventually cleared and those nasty little words swept under the metaphorical rug. Our relationship was tainted. There was still that look in people's eyes when they saw us, hand in hand. The disgust they showed when our lips touched. He told me to pay them no heed, eventually a new scandal would make us yesterday's news. Finally the spotlight shifted. Marks and names were named, a new figure of an enemy was chosen to rise. Our sordid little affair was no longer worth mentioning. Never mind the fact it was never, never like they assumed.

Two years, that's how long it lasted. That's how long it took for our names to grace their mouths again. Two years of sweet nothings in my ear, two years of perfect nights in each others arms. Two years of just the two of us. She looked nothing like him. That's where the vultures struck. Never mind the fact, she was a splitting image of me. I was cast as a Jezebel, a scarlet woman who climbed in bed with power. Our whole marriage was once again called into question. He was power when we met, that's how they recast our love story. I was a desperate little girl who would do anything, anything for what she wanted, even bed a man nearly thrice my age. Never mind the fact he had nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with me receiving the top grade. I did that on my own, thank you very much.

I watched her as she started school, watched her cry as she was called names I don't dare repeat. Her surname scratched out of her books, replaced with question marks. Three nights a week spent reassuring her that we were her parents, there was nothing to the rumors. They were just small minded bigots who had nothing better to do with their time than to try and destroy our family. She never believed me, never believed him. We lost her at age twelve. We lost our light to their cruelty. She couldn't take their words, the rumors, the gossip, the looks in their eyes every time we went out as a family.

Time heals all wounds, isn't that what people say. Our wounds never healed. They only festered, only grew until they poisoned my blood, until I was too far gone to care anymore. I wanted revenge, I wanted them to suffer the way I had, the way we had. I named names, called out every little crime I knew, and a few I made up then and there, watched them try to deny who they had been during the war. I watched them yanked from their homes, their happy little families, like she was. I read the names in the paper, those who lost themselves in their cells, those who took their own lives. I marveled at it. Grown men with slit wrists, like our baby. They couldn't take what they'd done. The guilt ate at the rest, I became cold.

He knew. He knew what I was becoming, knew I was losing myself. He held me up when he could. He held me, let me sob. I couldn't live in a world without her, in world where the truth was the world's best kept secret. I couldn't survive anymore, couldn't thrive any more. I stayed only long enough to see the last of her, of our, tormentors meet their final breath before taking my own.

I should feel sorry, leaving him alone in the world. The world is so cold now, he will find his way. Some things I guess were never meant to be. If I'd never fallen in love, never made that one stupid little move. He would be free of this pain, of the nightmare. I love him, I will always love him, but I can't...not without her. I watch the blood, the potion mixing with my life force. I watch the world grow darker and darker. Our little girl welcoming me with open arms.


	9. Their New Pet (sex references, sex pet)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This if for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **208: Moresomes: Lucius/Narcissa/?**

 **Seasonal Challenges Spring**

 **Days of the Year**

 **17th April: Pet Owners Independence Day - Write about getting a new pet.**

 **Word count: 728**

Lucius stared at the witch in front of him.

"What exactly are you doing here? Who brought you here?" he asked. The manor was warded, only Death Eaters could enter. The war had been won finally with Lord Voldemort triumphant. Muggle-borns like the witch in front of him were rounded up. Most were killed, but some were given as gifts, little pets, to those loyal to the cause. He had no doubt this witch belonged to someone in the inner circle. She looked up at him, her bottom lip was swollen. There was a bruise forming around her left eye.

"Severus." Lucius fought back a smile. Of course Severus had her, it was about time the man started looking at other witches and not just one in his own head. He wondered if Severus had actually picked Hermione or if their Lord had known Severus would be interested her. Either way, she was here at the manor now...for some reason.

"Did he do that to you?" he asked motioning to her eye. He didn't think his friend would do something like to her, but who was he to know what went on behind closed doors.

"No," she stated, her eyes meeting his. She gently let the collar of her robes slide down over her bare shoulders revealing several small bruises. "These, yes," she added with a smirk. Lucius suddenly had a very good idea why exactly Severus' witch was in his house.

"I see."

"Severus said you could take care of m while he's away?" she asked as if not quite believing he was capable of such a task. Severus had been sent on a mission for their Lord, no know knew where he was or when, or if, he'd be returning. It only made sense he would want to make sure his witch was safe.

"I could do that, of course, but it's not entirely my decision to make, Miss Granger. Narcissa might object to sharing with another, not matter how...interested, I might be." His eyes looked her over. She nodded slowly.

"I understand, sir. I will make my request before Lady Malfoy. Where might I find her?"

"She'll be in the dining room drinking her morning coffee." Hermione nodded and slipped from the room. She found the dining room with a strange ease.

Narcissa looked up when the young lady entered the room.

"Miss Granger, are you looking for Draco? He's not here."

"I was actually looking for you, Lady Malfoy. I was sent with a request by Severus Snape." Narcissa nodded to an empty seat.

"Sit."

"As you know, Severus has been sent on a mission for the foreseeable future and I was sent to Lucius by him."

"Ahh, you're his pet then? I knew he had taken one. He does have excellent tastes. If not for Lucius..." Hermione glared at her for a second. "Defensive of your master, good. Loyalty can go a long way if it's not misplaced. That brings us to why you're here doesn't it? Severus doesn't want to lose you while he's gone. Giving you temporarily to a new master will guarantee your safety until he does return. He is a smart man, Miss Granger, he sent you to Lucius, did he not."

"He did M'lady." Narcissa smiled widely.

"And Lucius would never do anything against my wishes...you're here to get my approval of being used by Lucius."

"Yes." Narcissa studied the witch in front of her. Not unattractive, smart...yes the girl was a perfect match for Severus, but in the meantime,

"Remove your robe and tell me how gave you that black eye."

"Ron," Hermione admitted softly dropping her robe to the floor. Narcissa noted the bruises on Hermione's neck.

"I see Severus has marked you."

"Yes, M'lady."

"Lucius also likes it a bit rough." Hermione nodded. Narcissa smiled. "Yes, I think I can allow you to honor Severus' request, on one condition, Miss Granger."

"Yes, M'lady?"

"Lucius has to share you with me. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes, M'lady," Hermione whispered. Narcissa stood and walked over to Hermione tracing a long fingernail down the younger witch's cheek. Hermione shuddered slightly. Narcissa smiled.

"Perfect, go and tell Lucius he can accept Severus' offer. And then make yourself comfortable in the master bedroom. You will be spending most nights there until Severus returns." Hermione nodded scampering from the room.


	10. All Hail Caesar (Ginny goes darkish)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **173: theme – Darkness**

 **Writing Club June**

 **Sophie's Shelf**

 **7.** ** **Lannister**** **: "Hear me roar!"**

 **Word count: 399**

"Traitor," Ginny whispered under her breath as she passed the new headmaster. They had just entered the Great Hall. He'd walked past her, she'd overtaken him slightly. She had half a mind to step on his stupid billowy black cloak, leave a dirty footprint on the pristine black fabric. He didn't deserve the respect he expected from them all, not after what he'd done.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Miss Weasley," he simply stated. She glared at him, but kept walking. He was lucky she hadn't called him a murderer, that's what he really was. She reached her table, Neville was already seated.

"Slimy git," she grumbled sliding into the empty seat next to Neville.

"Snape?"

"Snape," she confirmed.

"We should do something..." he started, but his voice trailed off. The headmaster was watching them from the head table.

"We should," she agreed watching him sitting in Dumbledore's old seat. None of the staff seemed to happy be near him either, well, with the exception of the Carrows.

"Tonight. Tonight we dethrone the usurper," she stated her mind full of useless facts from the goblin rebellion. For once, she'd actually been paying attention in history of magic. Tonight she was going to start her own rebellion.

"How?" Neville asked almost scared at the look in Ginny's eyes. She smiled, an evil smile that made Neville shudder. He wondered just how far she was willing to go.

"Never you mind that now, I'll take care of everything. Just make sure everyone is seen. I wouldn't want anyone getting falsely accused of what I'm about to do, what I have to do," Ginny stated watching Neville pale. This was war after all, wasn't war supposed to have its causalities?

"Ginny...are you really going to..."

"Don't even think of finishing that statement, for all I know the damn dungeon bat can read minds. But yes. This is going to end tonight," she answered. She was no longer content to watch from the sidelines, to launch small little rebellions, words written on walls. No, she was no longer content to watch the Carrows get away with torture, with letting any blood spill. Tonight she'd finally make a name for herself. Ridding the school of the darkness, even if it invited darkness into her own soul, would be her legacy and she'd finally be something more than the youngest Weasley child.


	11. His Place (Severus) Noncon, murder

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge:**

 **194: Theme - betrayal**

 **Warning: Contains mentions of murder, noncon (Not descriptive)**

 **Word count: 387**

The mask in his hands should have made him feel sick. It should have disgusted him. It didn't. In fact, he felt the opposite, he felt a sense of longing. Tonight was the night everything would change. Lord Voldemort was seated against the wall. Severus led to him. He watched the leader for a moment. Lord Voldemort smiled studying the young man in front of him.

"Welcome, Severus. Welcome to the Death Eaters."

"Thank you sir," he whispered kneeling before Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort nodded.

"Rise! Rise and join your brothers. You have passed your initiation. You have erased muggle scum from this world. Tonight we celebrate." Severus rose to his feet, sliding the mask over his face.

A hand clapped him on the shoulder leading him into the circle. He stood between two other masked men. One he knew to be his friend, Lucius. The other, he could not be sure he'd met before.

He should have felt sick when muggle girls were brought out for their entertainment. His Lord had even found a red haired one for him, knowing of his lust for that mud-blood girl from school. Should have felt disgusted when they were disposed of at the end of the event. He didn't.

She'd called him a 'Death Eater, and that was exactly what he had now become. No longer would anyone make fun of his name, his patched robes, his nose, his hair. No longer would he endure their jibes and insults. No longer would he fear them. He smiled behind his mask. Yes, they would pay for what they did to him, they would all pay. Potter and Black for starting it. Lupin, Lupin for not stopping them. The only one of the group that wouldn't be murdered by his hand was the rat, Pettigrew.

And then there was Lily. His Lily, only, she'd never been his, never planned to be his. No, she'd led him along, acted like she cared, only to turn from him. She would pay for rejecting him, for making him into the man he'd become. No, maybe he would spare her, let her see how it felt to lose the one thing that made life bearable. Yes, she would live. The rest, the rest would lose their lives, their everything, in the name of Lord Voldemort.


	12. Black (PhineasUrsula)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **June Event Heads or Tails**

 **Character: Ursula Flint**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge:**

 **473: Setting – Headmaster's Office**

 **Word Count:334**

 **Warning: derogitory language**

Ursula Black, nee Flint, stared at the letter her son had sent her. What the bloody hell was talking about, muggle rights? Muggles were a plague on wizard kind. The owl had delivered the letter to bot her and her husband, Phineas, in his office.

"Ursula, my sweet, we should do something about the boy, something drastic," her husband Phineas Black stated after she handed him the letter. He'd read about three sentences before throwing the parchment in the fireplace and setting it on fire. Even though the boy was named after him, he still didn't agree with anything the young wizard believed in. How could a Black be interested in muggles, in treating them as if they were equal. What was next, the damned house elves?

"Yes, we should," she agreed looking at the portrait of their family that hung above the fireplace. Phineas was the headmaster of Hogwarts, she knew many of the students didn't like him, but that was their problem. He was a Slytherin pure-blood through and through, now their son had turned against their beliefs to support...those creatures.

"I vote we disown the child, focus on the rest. They could be proper witches and wizards, we just need to cut the rotten branch from our tree."

"No, I don't support his beliefs, I don't agree with him, but he is our son, Phineas. I won't turn my back on him, I won't disown him."

"Cut the purse strings then, make him finance his own insane endeavors?" She seemed to consider this course of action before giving him a curt nod.

"He is still family though, Phineas. I don't want him disowned, banned, or any other horrible thing you can think of. Once he sees the horror muggles inflict on their own kind, sees the monsters they are, he'll come back to the fold. We can't abandon him because he is currently unable to see reason. He's young. We both did foolish things in the name of youth, or do you not remember?" she gave him a sly smile.


	13. After the War (HarryGinny PTSD)

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 285 Pairing -Harry/Ginny**

 **W.C. 349**

 **Warning: Mentions of past abuse and PTSD – like symptoms**

Ginny hated those nights, where Harry's nightmares woke them both. She hated seeing the haunted look in his eyes as she rubbed his back promising those days were over now. He never seemed to believe her, but still it calmed him.

"You're not alone, Harry," she whispered holding him in her arms until they both started falling asleep.

They never talked about the nightmares in the day. They never mentioned much about Harry's past, how badly he was treated before being rescued just before his seventeenth birthday. They didn't talk about the war either. Some things, Ginny knew, were better left in the past.

It was one night, the middle of December. Ginny remembered the ice covered windows. During the day they'd sparkle in rainbow prisms. At night, they blurred the outside world. Harry woke, a nightmare as usual. He didn't even recognize her at first. That was the night that changed everything, the night she realized she wasn't enough.

The next day she broke the biggest taboo in the small Potter household.

"Harry. We need to talk about last night." The words hung in the air, Harry staring at her in disbelief. She was sitting across the table from him, the Daily Prophet sitting between them.

"We don't..."

"We need to. I think, we need to get help, both of us," she whispered taking her hands in his. "Harry, you didn't recognize me last night. What if, in a year from now, you don't recognize our baby?" Harry blinked staring at her. She nodded slightly giving him a worried looking smile.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby, and I need you to be whole, body and mind, for them. Please, Harry, St. Mungo's has a new mind healer floor. No commitment, we make one appointment, see if it helps."

"For you, Ginny, for our future baby, our little lion cub, I will walk through fire, I will do anything. Why don't we go after breakfast. No sense in starting things on an empty stomach."

"That sounds perfect," she stated picking up the newspaper as Harry served breakfast.


	14. What She Had to Do (murder, dark themes)

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

 ** **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

 ** **Assignment #4 - Charms: Task 1. Write about banishing someone with Depulso.****

 ** **Writing Club September:****

 ** **Angel's Archives:**** **1 - "Too bad that didn't kill me."**

 **All sorts of Space: 2 -** ** **Daibazaal**** **\- The destroyed home of the Galra: (emotion) Resentment**

 **Showtime: 15 - Why We Build the Wall - (relationship) Father and child(ren)**

 **Scamander's Case: 28 - (plot point) an execution (failed or not)**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 4 - Write about someone who wants to do the right thing.**

 **Word Count: 641**

 **Warning: Character death and really dark themes.**

She shook as she held her wand.

"Depulso!" she yelled sending him flying backwards from her. "I'm sorry," she whispered as he hit the wall. She started towards the door when a spell hit her from behind.

"Too bad that didn't kill me, you filthy little witch," he hissed. He was still on the ground, trying to stand. She tried to fight the body bind and slowly managed to break her wand hand free. Unfortunately she'd dropped her wand when she'd been hit. She took a deep breath glad she could still breathe at least. She could hear him coming up behind her. Her fingers curled into a fist. If nothing else, maybe she could punch him? Her mind was moving a mile a minute trying to remember everything she'd ever learned about wandless magic. Nothing came to the surface and she mentally cursed her memory for failing her now.

"Thought you could run? Thought you could get away?" he asked. He had reached her now. Her arm was still frozen, only her fingers could move. He glanced down and smiled at her. He spun her to face him. She wished she could close her eyes. The mask hid his face, but she knew. Merlin, she knew exactly who was behind it. Tears stung at her eyes as she slowly started to be able to move.

"You think you can betray me like this, Pansy? Think you can betray our family?" he asked taking her chin in his hand and squeezing it. She glared, holding her tongue for once. He shoved her to the ground and nearly stomped on her hand, before she managed to yank it free. Tears burning her eyes, she fought to stand.

"It's not betrayal, I'm standing up for what's right," she stated, her voice barely heard above the din of the battle. "Maybe I finally realized something, father," she spat the word. "Maybe I finally realized there's more to life than some stupid blood line that only ends up crippling most wizarding families?" Her father reached out to slap her again. She grabbed her wand finally able to move freely again.

"This time, I mean it." She raised her wand, tears streaming down her face. "Depulso!" she screamed, not bothering to hide the pain, the fury in her voice. She closed her eyes as he flew back, this time hitting the wall with a sickening 'crack'. She sank to her knees sobbing. Around her, she could see spells flying, see people falling. She rose slowly, her entire body shaking and slipped from the room. She wondered if anyone would realize it had been her, that she'd murdered her own father. Would they ever forgive her? She managed to get outside the castle before throwing up. She had never thought it would be like this. She'd never thought she'd take a life, much less her own father.

"Pansy? You okay?" someone asked. She barely had the strength to shake her head. Suddenly she was in the air, a pair of arms carrying her. She didn't open her eyes, not even when she was placed on a flat surface. She could smell that she was in the infirmary. There were injured people around her, she knew that. She knew some of them had most likely been attacked by her father. She opened her eyes and managed to struggle to her feet. This ended now. This feeling sorry for herself. She'd done what was right. She glanced around. The person on the bed next to her was bleeding. Taking a deep breath, she raised her wand.

"Accio bandages," she said softly. This was it. This was her redemption. Slowly she started helping the wounded. She only hoped that once the battle ended she could find the person who had brought her here and thank them, whoever they were.


	15. Waiting on the Rain (Depression)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Showtime: 31 - Doubt Comes In - (restriction) Only one character shown or mentioned**

 **Film Festival: 4 - (weather) rain**

 **Warning: depression and suicidal thoughts**

 **Word Count: 374**

She stood watching the color fade from the sunset. It seemed fitting, watching the color drain from the sky. She bit back the tears she'd refused to cry all day. She wasn't going to cry them. She wasn't going to cry them ever. Why should she? Why should she be the one crying? No, she was stronger than that.

She walked to the edge of the balcony, her fingers curling around the iron banister. She could smell the metal, could smell the ozone in the air. There was a storm coming. She nearly smiled. Rain would wash away the tear tracks. She could lie, say it was was just rain on her face. She turned her face towards the darkening sky.

A few small flecks of water fell on her nose, like little wet freckles. Slowly, a large tear rolled from her cinnamon eyes down her cheek. It rolled off her face into her bushy hair. Soon more droplets of water joined it, her tears and the sky's.

With a loud boom, the sky seemed to open and a curtain of cold rain washed over her. It plastered her clothing to her skin, her hair to her face, and completely erased any sign of her tears. She stood there, over looking the grounds.

Her fingers never left the banister, she never came closer to the edge, although the idea flickered in and out of her head like the dying light of a candle. No, she didn't want to die, didn't want to jump and feel the wind carrying her away from everything.

For now, for tonight, she just wanted to feel the rain, just wanted to feel something other than the numbness that seemed to be her default emotion lately. The rain slowed to a stop, little pools of water dripping from the roof onto her nose. She sneezed and giggled at the sound.

Slowly, she pulled out her wand, dried her clothes and hair and headed back inside. At least tonight, she had no tears left to cry. At least tonight, there was something other than numbness, a flicker of electricity in her tired soul. She took one last look at the now black sky and walked back inside, already planning her lie.


	16. The Things Bella Knew (torture, bullying

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 Linage Studies -** ** **Task 4 -**** **Write about blackmail**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Liza's Loves: 3 - Criminal - Write about a criminal. Alt: Write about someone with a disrespect for the law**

 **Warning: Mentions of torture, bullying,**

 **Word Count: 703**

"I know," Bella's words hung in the air. Lucius stared at her. Bellatrix knew all sorts of things, things that weren't real, things that should have been buried a long time ago. She, somehow, seemed to know them all.

"What do you think you know now, Bella?" he asked keeping his voice level. Most likely it was just some stupid nonsense again. Last time, she'd informed him she knew about his dalliances. Lucius had just laughed at her. All of that was old news. Narcissa had forgiven him thrice over for that. It had done her no good to air it then, nor would it do her any good to air it now.

"I know about her," Bella teased. Lucius sighed. Bella did love to play her little mind games. She loved to tease him to no end. Lucius couldn't help but wish she were still locked in Azkaban. At least then things had been quiet. Now with her here, every chance she got, she was teasing him about something. Claiming to know something. It was tiring and if he could figure out a way to get rid of her, without upsetting Narcissa, he would.

"Which her? I've already told Cissy about Abalone. That's water under the metaphorical bridge, Bella. There's no sense in bringing that nonsense up again."

"Lucy, Lucy, been a bad boy. Lucy, Lucy, broke his newest toy and left her lying in a ditch. Lucy, Lucy, father to her little witch," Bellatrix sang laughing as Lucius glared at her. He hated that nickname above anything else. Most people who dared use it were hexed, unfortunately Bella was not most people. Bella's words slowly sank in and Lucius froze.  
"What did you say!?" Bella looked at him the way a cat looks at a mouse and smiled.

"Your little witch, your little toy of a witch, well, you left her with a parting gift, Lucius. A sweet, rosy cheeked little angel of a witch. Your blond hair, her blue eyes. I know where she is, Lucius. I know who she calls 'daddy'. But no, she's yours, looks sooo much like you it hurts. Imagine if Narcissa found out about her. I mean, she might forgive an affair or two." Lucius' hand clenched into fists. Never before had he wanted to murder Bellatrix as much as this moment. "But she'll never, ever, ever, forgive you for fathering a child with someone else. She still can't forgive you for Draco being an only child. You know, she wanted a large family," Bellatrix hissed. Lucius fought the urge to grab her by the throat.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"What do you think I want, Lucy? Money? Power? To lord this over you until the day you die?"

"All the above knowing you," he muttered glaring at her. He now wished he had learned how to do a proper memory charm. Erasing this information from her brain wouldn't hurt her any, she was already insane. He couldn't count of that though, couldn't count on Narcissa thinking Bella was insane, that the secrets she exposed were just the ramblings of a madwoman.

"You do know me, all of those things are quite lovely, but no, not this time. I want you to do a favor for me, such an easy little favor."

"What?"

"I want the Longbottom boy. I want to see if he's as strong as his Mummy and Daddy. I want him, Lucius! He'll be mine, same as his parents. I want you to make sure no one else has the pleasure of hurting him. Think you can do that for me, Lucius?" He sighed.

"I'll see what I can do," he finally said after a moment. Bellatrix smiled, her eyes lighting up at the idea of torture. Lucius shuddered. She really was insane.

"Good, I'll keep your little witch a secret for now then, but if I find anyone has laid a hand, or wand, on him before me... Narcissa will know Draco's not an only child. Imagine her face when she finds out," Bella laughed and waltzed out of the room. Lucius stared at the spot where she had stood and wondered what he had just gotten himself into.


	17. Off the Roof (HermionGinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Press Play: 22 - "I will kill you by accident eventually."**

 **Amber's Archives: 17 - "I wonder if a fall from this height would be enough to kill me."**

 **Bex's Basement: 18 - "You tried your best and failed miserably. The lesson is, never try."**

 **Film Festival: 27 - (dialogue) "Anything sounds bad if you say it with that attitude."**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 15 - (Dialogue) "Whatever it takes."**

 **Lyric Alley: 2 - One thing I said that I would never do**

 **Season Challenges: Autumn**

 **Days of the Year:** ** **9th October: Moldy Cheese Day:**** **Write about someone being exposed to something/someone harmful.**

 **Seasonal Challenge – Autumn: 13. (object) Pile of leaves**

 **Seasonal Tarot Cards: 5. Three of Swords - Write about heartbreak. ALT, write about moving on from something.**

 **Elemental Challenge Air: Air prompts: 1. (word) Flying**

 **Baking a Cake: Bake the cake – baking powder - [Item] A Broomstick**

 **Ravenclaw Challenge: Traits – Aloof**

 **History of Autumn: entymology - 2. 'Fall' came with the expression 'fall of the leaf' in the 16th century. - Prompt: Write about someone jumping in leaves or walking on leaves**

 **Word Count: 675**

 **Warning: talk of suicide and death**

"I wonder if a fall from this height would be enough to kill me," Ginny asked sitting on the roof of the Burrow. She peered down at the ground, watching the chickens dart about pecking for food.

"Probably not," Hermione stated. She was sitting next to her looking up at the sunset. "Do you really want to die anyway?"

"I don't know. I mean, what's left for me out there. Harry's busy with Draco and Ron's being a right git to you tonight. Don't you just wish you could grow wings and fly away?"

"Not really, flying is not my thing. It's kind of horrible actually. There's no safety, the wind is cold and wet."

"Anything sounds bad if you say it with that attitude. I love flying, maybe I should get steal someone's broom and fly away into the sunset, never to be seen again. It's not like anyone would really miss me," Ginny muttered. Hermione reached over and took her hand.

"I'd miss you," Hermione stated. Ginny laughed sliding closer to the edge of the room.

"You say that. Harry said he'd miss me too, then you all went off on your little mission and he came back and ran straight into Draco's arms. I tried so hard to be there for him, you know, you try your best and fail miserably. The lesson is, never try, I guess."

"Just because you failed once doesn't mean you should stop trying, Ginny. I mean, Harry's not the only person in the world who cares about you."

"Yes, I know, Mum, and Dad, and George and Ron, and Charlie and Bill... not Percy. He's an idiot."

"Someone besides your family. I mean, Luna writes you?" Hermione asked noticing Ginny was sliding just a smidgen closer to the edge again. She tightened her hold slightly on the younger girl's hand.

"She's found someone, you know. He's a Scamander! How can I ever expect to compete with that, Hermione?"

"I don't know. You like her like that?"

"A bit... I mean, she's a decent kisser, but now she's kissing him. I mean, it shouldn't mean so much to me, honestly. It was one night, but it was a horrible night otherwise," Ginny sniffled a little and moved another inch closer to the edge. Hermione bit her lip watching her. She moved a little closer herself knowing she'd be pulled down too if Ginny did decide to fall.

"Ginny, there's something I need to talk to you about," she finally said letting the words hang in the air like heavy little bugs buzzing in Ginny's ears.

"Talk, talk, talk, that's all anyone wants to do. I want something more, I want action. Like this," she stated pushing herself from the roof pulling Hermione with her. Hermione held tight to Ginny's hand as the girls plummeted towards the ground. Ginny blinked as they landed a pile of leaves.

"I'm not dead."

"Neither am I, see, I told you it wouldn't work."

"You're still holding my hand."

"Yes, I am." Ginny laughed.

"Really? After all this time, this is the third time we've gone off the roof. Remember the last time?"

"We nearly hit a gnome!" Hermione laughed.

"I will kill you by accident eventually," Ginny stated.

"Probably, but Ginny, there really is something I want to talk to you about, and after five times sitting on the roof trying to say these words, I realized it's not words I need to giving you," Hermione whispered reaching over and pulling Ginny to her. She kissed her hard enough to send Ginny's head spinning. Once she broke the kiss, she looked at Ginny.

"Well?"

"You want it just physical or a relationship?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Whatever it takes to be with you," Hermione answered. Ginny laughed.

"Good answer, but I don't know what I want. Right now, I'll settle for another kiss like that, and maybe not jumping off the roof tomorrow?"

"That I can give you," Hermione answered wrapping her arms around Ginny and pulling her into another kiss.


	18. Watery Love( Crack, Dumbldorgrindlylow)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Wizard/Creature relationship**

 **Word count: 312**

Albus stared at the tank. The creature stared back at him. It looked at his long white beard, his royal blue pointed hat, and matching robes decorated in a swirling silver star pattern. Albus Dumbledore was actually fairly proud of this particular set of robes. They had been a eightieth birthday present from a previous lover. He always wore them when he was planning a night of passion. Tonight was no different. He knew Lupin had brought the grindylow into the school, knew the creature would be alone tonight. It was a full moon and the moonlight made the water in the grindylow's tank sparkle. Albus stripped off his robes revealing a silver thong. He smiled as the grindylow pushed its face against the glass of the tank.

"Accio gillyweed," Albus whispered smiling as he popped the leafy greens into his mouth. They tasted like seaweed bubbles as they popped against his tongue. He smiled as he felt the gills start growing on his neck, could feel the webbing growing between his long nimble fingers. He climbed on the desk and put his feet into the tank. The water felt warm, comfortable, against his skin. The grindylow swam up to him. Albus knew it was waiting for him. He'd fallen in love with the creature the moment he'd seen it.

He'd gone to Lupin's classroom to inform the man that Severus would be brewing the wolfsbane potion for him. That's when he'd seen it. The most beautiful creature in the world with its multiple tentacles and it's sharp teeth. It was true love at first sight. The creature swam around Albus' feet. He smiled plunging into the water, bubbles forming along his gills.

"Nox," he whispered causing every light in the room to go out. Then with only the moonlight shining on the unconventional pair Albus had the night of his life.


	19. Decorated (Daphne angst)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club October**

 **All Sorts of Space: 4- "Closed in a room, my imagination becomes the universe, and the rest of the world is missing out." ― Criss Jami**

 **Press Play: 4 - (item) Eye shadow**

 **Lyric Alley: 12 - I wouldn't feel anything**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 11. Delirium Tremens: (character) Daphne Greengrass**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 606- item – eye liner**

 **Autumn Funfair: Apple Picking Tree 2- (genre) Angst**

 **word count: 510**

"At least I'm hot," Pansy stated blowing a kiss at the mirror.

"If you're hot than I'm the Queen," Daphne muttered resisting the urge to roll her eyes. They had this conversation, or a least a variation of it, every time there was some event. It didn't matter how big the event was. All that matter was they had to get dressed up. Pansy liked to randomly dress up for events that Daphne swore she made up herself. She was ninety percent certain there was no Pansy Appreciation Day. That day had been a nightmare. Pansy had demanded to borrow Daphne's silver lipstick. Then she had managed to smush it so badly it was unusable. Normally, Daphne was willing to let a little thing like ruined makeup go, but Astoria had bought her that lipstick. They'd had a huge fight ending up with detention somehow. Daphne wasn't even sure how that had happened. Usually their fights were restricted to the girls' dorm, sometimes the common room if Pansy wanted to involve Draco in whatever nonsense she was plotting. Daphne smiled thinking about how her and Pansy had made out in front of the large window trying to make Draco jealous. It hadn't worked, all that had happened was the giant squid had covered the window in ink. Pansy counted it as a win. Daphne counted it as more insanity that she endured because she had actually wanted to kiss Pansy. Never mind the fact Pansy was head over heels in love with Draco and would never, never, never notice Daphne like that. She understood honestly. That kind of thing was talked about in loving pure-blood homes like they'd come from. Daphne knew her feelings were a disgrace to the Greengrass name, same as she knew Pansy would eventually marry Draco or something like him, who didn't love her, who could never love her as Daphne did.

"Daphne, darling, how does this eye shadow look on me?" Pansy asked pulling Daphne from her thoughts. Daphne smiled looking at Pansy's eyes, highlighted with electric blue eye shadow and nodded.

"It's you, Pans, it's totally you," she stated as Pansy laughed putting a thick line of black eye liner over the lower lids.

"Good, now, how do you think this lipstick will look on Draco's face? It's Yule and I'm planning to find a nice piece of mistletoe and leave him speechless."

"I thought I saw some in the Great Hall," Daphne replied as Pansy painted her lips a bright pink.

"Perfect," she stated heading out of the dorm. Daphne sighed and wondered if maybe she should follow and try to catch Pansy under the mistletoe herself, but she knew better. If they touched, if they kissed, would she be willing to deal with the fallout? Would Pansy? No, it was better to always wonder, to always know she could never have the woman she loved. She was the perfect daughter and maybe, someday, she would play the part of the perfect wife, perfect mother, despite the fact she would always be dreaming of what could have been if she'd just been a little braver.


	20. Who He Loves (HarryGinny, HarryRon)

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters****

 ** **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

 ** **Assignment #7 Voodoo Magic - Task #2 - The Ritual Knife: This is used by the voodoo priest for nonviolent purposes during rituals. He can use it to draw the magic circle or cut wood into different pieces. For sacrifices, the priest or priestess will use a dagger or athame with a black handle, to kill the sacrifice.****

 **Write about a sacrifice (can be of a person, item or something more metaphorical.) - Ginny's sacrificing her marriage and her happiness for Harry to be happy.**

 ** **Writing Club October****

 ** **Book club: Maggie**** **: (word) poison, (action) hugging, (plot point) an affair, (word) headache, (dialogue) "All this drama is making me ill.", (emotion) guilt**

 **Disney Challenge: Characters - 8. Billy Butcherson - Write about an infidelity.**

 **Showtime: 17 - Mina's Seduction - (character) Harry Potter**

 **Word Count: 495**

"You were cheating on me," Ginny whispered as Harry stepped into their house.

"It wasn't exactly cheating, we only met for drinks."

"And you ended up hugging each other, naked, in our bed?" she asked even though she already knew the answer, had already seen it with her own eyes. She wanted to feel rage about the whole thing, but something inside her wasn't able to.

"To be fair... What about you and Draco?" Harry asked trying not to meet her eyes. It was easy enough, since she kept staring at the floor.

"What about me and Draco?" she asked looking up at him finally.

"I heard that you and him were hooking up while I was in Egypt."

Ginny laughed loudly.

"Really? While you were in Egypt and I was in Australia for the tournament? When the bloody hell would I have had time to shag Draco Malfoy? I barely had time to brush my own teeth. What's next, Harry, you're going to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like? That you and my brother weren't, you know?"

"Would you believe me if I said it?" Harry asked after a moment.

"No, I know how you feel about Ron. I know you see me as a female version of him, something society will accept. Do you even actually love me Harry? Or do you just see Ron every time we kiss, every time we - you know."

"I don't know, I thought over time, that I might love you, the way I love him."

"You should really tell him that, Harry. Tell him that you love him before he does something incredibly stupid like ask Hermione to marry him. If you want, I'll even sign the papers now," Ginny whispered tears starting to pour from her eyes.

"Ginny."

"I only want you to be happy, Harry, and if it's with my brother, than so be it."

"You'd really do that for me, divorce me so Ron and I could be together?"

"If that's what you want, I understand. You should be with the one you love, not the one who's just a shadow of them." Harry took Ginny's hand.

"Thank you," he whispered kissing her on the cheek. "I need to go see Ron before... you know," he stated darting off towards the fireplace. Ginny watched him leave before brushing the tears from her eyes. Wordlessly, she summoned the divorce papers she'd had drawn a few days prior, the day after she'd discovered Harry and Ron in their bed.

She jotted her name down quickly before she could allow herself to change her mind. She already felt bad enough convincing Harry to marry her, bad enough knowing now that she was keeping him from her brother. She set the papers on the table for him to sign when he got home and headed to bed wondering if she'd ever feel anything less than guilty about keeping them apart in the first place.


	21. Her Fantasy (Drinny, BDSM, Smut)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Liza's Loves: 18 - R. L. Stein - Write a story with a twist. Alt: Title: Phone Calls**

 **Scamander's Case: Chinese Fireball: 2 -(trait) aggressive**

 **Lyric Alley: 1 - Gonna make a heart-throb out of me**

 **Warning: Extremely sexual language. BDSM. There is NO noncon!**

 **Word Count: 990**

He threw her to the bed roughly. Her head nearly hitting the head board.

"You will learn your place," he hissed through his mask.

"And where might that be, my Lord?" she asked with a huff. He walked over and ran a hand down her cheek.

"You know exactly where your place is, at my feet," he whispered in her ear before taking a step back and studying her. "Strip."

"No."

"I am your master, and you will do as I say. Now, strip."

"I said 'no'," she stated, looking up at him, her eyes trying to meet his, but his were still covered.

"You're only making this harder on yourself, you realize that. Now, you can either strip yourself or I will be forced to do it for you." He watched her waiting to see what she would do. The bed was enchanted so she couldn't leave it, not unless he let her. He had to smile at that little piece of spellwork. She glared at him and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Then you're just going have to do it, or let me go."

"You really think after everything I've done to capture you, everything I've done to convince my lord and master that I would just let you go because you're a little prude?" He asked watching her as if waiting for her to break.

"I am not a prude! I'm just not stripping for a Death Eater who wants nothing more than to hurt me," she growled as he grabbed the front of her blouse and pulled it. The small buttons holding it together strained and one popped off flying to the floor. She wiggled, trying to pull the blouse closed to keep him from seeing her white satin bra. He noticed it anyway.

"Wearing something special for me then?"

"Not for you, you horrid excuse of a man."

"I'm a horrid excuse for a man? Really, that's the best you can come up with? I'll show what kind of man I am," he replied with a smirk as he removed his robe revealing nothing but his pants. She scooted away seeing the obvious bulge.

"You leave me alone!" she screamed trying to grab anything to fight him.

"I don't think so, after all, why go through all this trouble to not have a bit of fun?"

"Bite me," she hissed. He laughed loudly.

"As you wish," he whispered in her ear leaning into her and gently biting her neck. She moaned softly, her head tilting back. He slid the remains of her blouse off throwing them to the floor.

"You did dress up for me, didn't you, witch?" he asked sliding a hand under her skirt. She wiggled, pulling away slightly, but not before his fingertips brushed against the matching satin knickers.

"Go to hell," she whispered as he pushed her back against the bed and mounted her.

"Only if you join me," he replied running his hands over her body. He paused at her skirt, playing with the elastic for a moment. He slipped her skirt down pressing his body against hers. She could feel the hardness of him brushing against her. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Take the mask off," she ordered.

"I thought I was giving the orders tonight."

"Please," she whispered feeling herself growing wetter. "Let me see your face."

"Since you asked so nicely," he answered sliding the Death Eater mask from his face. He smiled down at her.

"You look better with it off," she muttered as he pressed her lips against hers, his one hand holding her wrists above her head against the mattress. She tried to pull away a bit, but he held her tightly. The hand that wasn't holding her arms moved back up her torso, stopping at her breasts. He slid his hand behind her back unclasping the bra with almost no struggle. He slid it off, taking a moment to marvel at her breasts.

"Going to touch those too?" she asked. He smirked at her.

"I can touch anything I want on you, remember?"

"Yes," she responded after a moment as he cupped her breasts in his hands, gently running his fingers over them. She arched against him, her breathing becoming slightly erratic.

"You like that, witch?" he asked sliding his pants off slowly and rubbing his erect member against her satin knickers.

"Please," she moaned arching against him again. He removed her knickers, his fingers brushing against her. She moaned loudly.

"Good, I knew you'd give in eventually," he whispered in her ear. Slowly he entered her, her entire body arching against hard. Her breasts bounced slightly as she moved. He released her wrists, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her against him. She moaned as he rocked her, his fingertips digging into her skin slightly. He reached up and put a hand behind her head, pulling her to him. He kissed her, his tongue tracing her lips. Her mouth parted and he traced her teeth. She nipped at him slightly. He groaned as he pushed her back against the bed roughly only to have her press back against him. Her moans grew louder as she came, her entire body tensed against his. He followed less than a minute later. The release seemed to fill the room with magic. The spell around the bed collapsed. He finally broke the kiss and slid onto the bed next to her.

"That was..." she whispered. "Thank you."

"You do not have to thank me every time I indulge in your fantasy," he said running his fingers through her hair. "Although, the idea that you like to be ordered about by a man in a Death Eater mask does say something about you, my Generva."

"And what does it say about you? The fact you willing put the thing on?"

"That I love you?"

"I love you, too, Draco. I love you, too."


	22. Stay (death, grieving)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **All Sorts of Space: 6 - Cygnus Black - Write about grief. Alternatively, write about Cygnus Black.**

 **Showtime: 12 - Stop - (trait) Obsessive**

 **Liza's Loves: 22 - Neil Gaiman - Write a Steampunk!AU. Alt: Quote: "What do stars do? They shine."**

 **Film Festival: 1 - (emotion) desperation**

 **Lyric Alley: 10 - I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go**

 **Warning: Canon character death and grieving**

 **Word Count: 411**

It was becoming harder to keep her eyes open. All around her was darkness, the blackness of a broken, a shattered heart. She felt a hand on her shoulder, heard whispered words, empty promises. She'd heard it all before, so many times, she'd lost count.

She no longer felt any comfort from their words, from their touches. No, instead all she felt was more and more alone, more and more abandoned as she watched her friends start grouping off. She watched them holding hands. She watched them whispering, giggling, blushing, all part of the dating ritual that would eventually lead to heartbreak that might rival her own, or a happily ever after she would never find. How could there ever be anything of the sort for her? How could anyone ever love her the way he had? No, it wasn't possible.

Slowly the gentle words stopped coming. Slowly the soft touches were replaced with sideways looks, whispers containing her name. Slowly the whispers became silence, she was forgotten. There was no one left that could pick up the pieces of her shattered heart, no one who could penetrate the barriers she'd created around herself. Slowly she became a shadow, a shade, a ghost of a girl, a witch.

She haunted his grave, her fingers brushing against the rough stone, tracing his name with her fingertips. Alone she cried, sobbed, screamed to the night sky. She begged the stars to take her, to let her be with him again. The stars never honored her request, they remained timeless glints of distance light.

One night she finally collapsed, her eyes closing with exhaustion. She'd cried, screamed, herself raw. That night, she wasn't alone as she thought. That night, someone saw, someone placed a blanket over her.

Someone sat next to her, waiting for her to wake. When she did, she found herself staring into his eyes, no, not his eyes. Though, they were closer than she'd ever seen. She rose to leave, but he took her hand. His hands felt like those she'd lost, but not in the same way, not quite the same warmth, but a strange warmth nevertheless.

She looked at him, her eyes rimmed in red and black. Too little sleep, too many tears. His eyes met hers and he spoke, one word. One word that made her no longer feel like a shadow, that made her feel nearly human for the first time in so long. One word.

"Stay."


	23. By the Book (Animal death)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment # 8 Foreign Exchange -** ** **Task #8. Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina):**** **Write about learning Dark Magic.**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Angel's Archives: 11- Where the Sidewalk Ends by Shel Silverstein - write about someone having an epiphany**

 **Film Festival: 5 - (genre) drama**

 **Lyric Alley: 18 - Yeah, well, payback is a mother fucker**

 **Word count: 736**

 **Warning: Contains animal death, bigotry, dark Severus**

The book was old, of that much, Severus was certain. He'd found the tome entirely by accident. He'd been trying to hide from Potter and Black, for the fifth time this week, when the book had nearly fallen on his head. Normally the library stacks were one of the safest places for him to hide. He was fairly certain Black couldn't read and Potter wouldn't bother.

He picked up the book and studied it. The cover was made of leather of some sort, most likely cowhide, but Severus would be willing to believe it was something rarer. There was no title on the cover. Instead only an etching of a skull. He shivered slightly glancing around to see if anyone was nearby.

Seeing no one, he gently opened the book and read the words splashed across the front page; _The Moste Dangerous of Spells_. A smile spread across his face. He knew what kind of book he now possessed, one of ancient magics, of Dark Magic. He quickly slid it into this school bag and hurried from the library. Thankfully, Potter and Black had given up looking for him and he was able to get back to his own dorm in peace.

"Lucius," he hissed seeing the older boy in the common room. Lucius looked up from the homework he'd been writing.

"Yes, Severus?"

"I want to show you something, something amazing."

Lucius blinked. "It had better not be another picture you've drawn of that Mudblood girl," he commented dryly. Severus growled. He hated hearing his friend call Lily names. Maybe he was making a mistake showing him the book?

"It's not. It's something else, something much more suited to Slytherins like ourselves," he replied standing up a bit straighter, as if trying to demonstrate just how much of a Slytherin he was. He knew his housemates didn't care much for him because of being a Half-blood. Lucius nodded following Severus to his dorm. The room was empty. Severus pulled out the book.

"I found it in the library," he stated before Lucius could even ask the question.

"Amazing, I've heard of this tome, but never managed to see it in person. How...?"

"I don't know, Lucius. I was hiding behind the shelves and it nearly fell on my head, like it was meant for me," Severus answered.

"There's rumors about a Dark Lord rising, Severus. Maybe this is a sign."

"More blood purity nonsense."

"You may see it as nonsense, we see it as power. Don't you want power?"

"Yes," Severus whispered thinking about everything he could do with power, everyone who had ever hurt him. He thought about the revenge he could inflict on Potter and Black.

"Then this is the first step, this book of Dark Magic, go ahead, try one of the spells. It looks like Higgins left his stupid rat in our dorm again."

"I hate rats," Severus replied drawing his wand and opening the book. There were a few more harmless hexes, one that merely knocked a person out to have the awaken without a memory of the event. He doubted rats even had memories. Instead, he settled on a spell that would split the rat open leaving it to bleed to death. He really hated rats. He waved his wand, said the incantation, and felt the temperature in the room plummet. He could feel the power surrounding him, heard the rat squeal as it was pulled asunder.

"Amazing," Lucius whispered watching Severus. "No one would ever doubt your purity with power like that. What else can we do?" he asked. Severus smiled at the raw power building around him.

"I always hated Higgins himself," he replied finding another spell and erasing the image of Higgins' family in the photograph next to the bed, leaving nothing more than a black frame. "Think he'll notice?"

"I have no doubt he will, Severus. Remind me never to find myself on your bad side," Lucius stated already thinking Severus would make a powerful ally if he could find a way to use him, to convert him to the side of the Dark Lord. Severus continued reading through the tome, mentally deciding which spells and hexes he would try against Black and Potter given the chance. The idea of them both laying on the ground, their tongues removed from their mouths, made him smile wider. He was powerful now, and didn't powerful corrupt wonderfully?


	24. No Means No (Lily James harassment)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #8 Anatomy and Physiology** ** **Task #3:**** **Regulation of body temperature, fluid pH, and water content of cells. - Write about someone taking control**

 **Writing Club November**

 **All Sorts of Space: 7 - Orion Black - Write about someone displaying strength. Alternatively, write about Orion Black.**

 **Showtime: 2 - It Roars - (restriction) no characters older than 16**

 **Scamander's Case: Zouwu:(trait) strong**

 **Lyric Alley: 4 - I'll give you something to cry about**

 **Warning: bullying, stalking, harassment**

 **word count: 357**

"I said 'no', what part of that don't you understand?" Lily asked as she tried to walk towards the castle. She'd been studying under one of threes near the lake. James had popped up out of what seemed like nowhere.

"The part where it's just one date, one ride across the lake in a rowboat. I'll even row!" he exclaimed pointing to a falling apart row boat sitting on the shore of the lake.

"James, I'm not interested in you that way. How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked trying to walk past him.

"Five thousand, three hundred and fifty-one?" he asked walking backwards in front of her.

"And how many times have I said it so far?" Lily glared at him, trying to figure out how to get past him.

"About a hundred?"

"No, no, no, no," Lily repeated trying to walk around him.

"Please?" James begged trying to follow her. She stopped and put her hands across her narrow chest.

"James Potter, I would rather snog a troll than you. I would rather snog the giant squid than you. What do I have to do to show I'm not interested?"

"Just give me a try, maybe you're jumping to conclusions you're not interested? One date?" James reached out to put a hand on Lily's shoulder. As his hand made contact with her, she grabbed his wrist, twisted it and flipped him to the ground.

"Ow! Why did you do that? That hurt!"

"Good, now that I've shown I'm willing to hurt you to get to leave me alone, please, leave me alone before I tell Professor McGonagall about your obsession with harassing me every time you see me. You're worse than Severus, at least he'd never tried to touch me without permission! Got it, Potter?" Lily asked standing over James. He nodded slowly, his hazel eyes wide. He'd never seen this side of Lily, the dangerous side, and a small part of him found it incredibly interesting. As she stalked away, he wondered if it was worth getting his arm possibly broken to try and pursue her despite her warning.


	25. Hot

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 763: Scenario - I'm a pizza delivery person and i just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number?**

 **Writing Club November: Disney Challenge: Characters – 2 - Clarisse Renaldi - Write about someone who puts work before anything else.**

 **Trope of the Month: 8 - Word: Vintage**

 **Lyric Alley: 15 - Have a piece of American dream**

 **Word Count: 396**

Regulus checked the address again and sighed. He hated delivering to that part of town. That part of town had a reputation for being a bunch of tightfisted people who didn't believe driving a pizza delivery truck was a real job. They were also the worst tippers. He pulled into an empty spot in front of the house and stared at it a moment.

It was an old Victorian style mansion, with towers and cracked windows. He shuddered. This was like the scene from that horror movie his ex-boyfriend had forced him to watch. He still hated horror movies. This was his job, a job he worked hard to keep, and no scary house was going to keep him from doing his job. He walked up the steps. They were made of wood and creaked as he stepped on them.

He was sure he saw a shadow of something large and winged fly over head. No, he wasn't going to turn around. He was braver than this, maybe not as brave as his stupid brother, but he was still brave. He reached the large front door and looked around. There was a vintage looking doorbell. He only hoped it wouldn't electrocute him. Instead it made a loud ringing noise that he could hear echo through the house. He waited a moment.

Regulus could hear rustling inside the house and slowly the door opened. Standing there was one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen. The man was about his age, with wild hair and even wilder eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had a large pentacle painted in red on his chest. He noticed Regulus staring at it.

"Oh, this, we were trying to summon a demon."

"Did it work?"

"Dunno yet, although," the man looked him over. "It did summon you, so, hey, if you're not busy later tonight maybe, here's my number, and," the man handed him a hundred dollar bill, "keep the change," he added nodding appreciatively at Regulus. "If you call, ask for Barty, or my stupid roommate will think you're interested in him." Regulus nodded taking the money and the piece of paper with Barty's number. He scurried back to his car pretending the house didn't scare him. Once in his car, he looked at the number and smiled. Barty may have seemed a bit crazy, but normal was boring anyway.


	26. Favor (Hermione succubus Lucius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 8 "First up, not a ghost. Ghosts are losers that got murdered. I'm a demon."(Bonus)**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 953 – creature - Incubus / Succubus**

 **Word Count: 709**

"You think I'm really that dark and dangerous?"

"I don't know, maybe? I mean, we've all heard about how dangerous the Death Eaters are, and you're one of them, aren't you?"

"Do you really think I would admit such a thing out loud, in public, Miss?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger, and I think, that I already know the answer, Mr. Malfoy. See, it's not as though you try to hide your affiliations with the the group. And your trademark blond hair stands out really well in those black and white wanted posters the ministry is insisting on plastering on every surface."

"What do you want?"

"Simple, I want your boss dead," Hermione stated throwing back a shot. Lucius laughed.

"Is that all, Miss Granger? Why?"

"Simple, he murdered my friend's parents and he wants to kill all Muggle-borns. I think that's a good enough reason, don't you agree?" she asked running her fingers up his arm.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you right here, right now?"

"Because, Lucius, may I call you Lucius? We have a friend in common, a certain dark-haired, kind of annoying friend?"

"Snape."

"Exactly. He's the one who told me you'd be here tonight. He's the one who's assembled the Order right outside that door," she added nodding to the front door of the bar. "And he's the one who's been sneaking around helping Dumbledore do Merlin knows what, to make sure your leader stays dead this time. Now, I'm giving you a chance to help yourself. I mean, if you kill me, they kill you. You want to remain a free man, Lucius? You can come with me, meet up with your little family and live happily ever after somewhere no one will ever find you. The choice is yours honestly."

"Why?"

"Because I owe Severus a favor, and I owe Draco a bigger one," Hermione answered with a shrug. "See, your son kind of saved my life once and since he hasn't been in a position for me to repay him, thankfully, I offered to save the life of someone else for him. He chose his father. Of course, I'm sure you'll hear all about it if you chose to meet up with them. Narcissa took care of herself, doesn't she always though?"

"What are you some kind of ghost, making me an offer? I seem to remember you dying at the Department of Mysteries."

""First up, not a ghost. Ghosts are losers that got murdered. I'm a demon."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, see, I was sent to Earth as a punishment for something incredibly stupid, your moron at the ministry tried to kill me, I got my succubus powers back, as you are quite aware of," Hermione continued as Lucius blinked staring at her. He couldn't help but agree as he hadn't been unable to walk away from her this entire conversation. "And then Draco saved me from myself, so here I am, offering you a deal. "

"What's in for me? You said it was a deal, Miss Granger. You save me, let me have my life... what do you get out of it?"

"Draco no longer owes me, Severus does. I'm sick of your son holding it over me that I owe him anything, so you leave with your family, I never have to hear your whiny ferret-faced spawn again," Hermione answered. Lucius nodded slowly.

"And how do I get out of here without being murdered?" Lucius asked. Hermione smiled holding up a golden earring.

"Portkey, take it, say 'gold' and you're free. You'll still have your lovely mark, but you'll have a chance to start over," she answered handing him the earring. "And I do hope you take it. I've heard about what some people are planning for the Death Eaters they catch, and it doesn't sound pretty at all."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I hope our paths never cross again," Lucius stated holding the earring in his hand. "Gold," he whispered disappearing. The door to the bar blew open and several members of the Order of the Phoenix stormed in.

"Where is he? Where'd he go?"

"Who?" Hermione asked looking innocently at them.

" Malfoy?"

"No idea, any of you boys want to have a drink?"


	27. By His Hand (Severus kills Dumbles)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #10 – Ritual and Ceremonial Magic -** ** **Task #5**** **: Write about a character relieving themselves from a problem, stress, or old baggage.**

 **Writing Club November**

 **All Sorts of Space: 3- Arcturus Black - Write about murder. Alternatively, write about Arcturus Black. -Space Completed!**

 **Warning: Canon character death**

 **Word Count: 477**

Severus stood outside the office. He knew it had to be tonight. Dumbledore had already told him that things were about to happen. He watched as Draco stalked towards him.

"Draco."

"Sir, I have to do this. My Mum..."

"I have spoken to her, Draco. Things have been taken care of, now, you need to put up a farce that they will believe. Maybe then, just maybe the Dark Lord will take pity on you and not kill you himself," Severus stated. Draco followed him in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had just arrived back with Potter. Potter looked panicked and Severus almost smiled. Good, the boy needed to be scared, if he wasn't scared he'd be of no use to the Order. Severus stood in the shadows. This was Draco's time now. His was coming. He knew what had to be done, knew that if he didn't do it, he was a dead man. Sometimes, in the black of night, he wondered if that would be a better life than trying to serve the two mad men who had claimed him for their own.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "I see you managed to get the Death Eaters into the castle after all."

"Yes, I used the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. It's part of a pair, sir," Draco stated. Severus watched as Potter just stood there, astonished. For once the boy had been right when he'd been running around the castle saying Draco was a Death Eater.

"Ahh, I never would have guessed. I think this is where you kill me?" Dumbledore asked putting his arms out. Draco pulled out his wand. His hand was shaking as he tried to build up the muster to say the words they were all waiting to hear. Severus counted as he waited, one, two, three. Three, Draco couldn't do it. Even with the idiot unarmed and accepting it. Severus sighed stepping out the shadows.

"Move aside, Draco," he ordered. Draco scampered away looking every bit the coward he would appear to be. Severus raised his wand.

"Severus, you know what has to be done."

"I do, Albus, and I wish there was another way," Severus said knowing his words meant nothing. He could feel the pull of the unbreakable vow he'd made with Narcissa. If Draco couldn't do it, he would have to. Another pull, this one stronger, set by Albus himself to make sure Severus obeyed. At least, he would be free from that the minute Albus' spirit left his flesh.

"Go on then, do it," Albus ordered. Severus nodded knowing he would be dead if he didn't obey.

"Avada Kedrava!" he shouted pointing his wand straight at Albus. There was a flash of green light and for a moment, a brief shining moment, Severus felt free as he watched Albus' body fall from the tower.


	28. Lavender

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9- Beauty Therapy -** ** **Task #2 - Hot Stone Massage:**** **Write about a character feeling like they're weighed down by something.**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair – Light the Menorah - (character) Hermione Granger**

 **Eastern Funfair - Yuletide – Step 1 – decorating - (setting) Hogwarts**

 **Warning: mentions of child abuse**

 **Word Count: 755**

"What's your problem now?" Professor Umbridge snapped looking at Lavender. Lavender glared at her, but her entire body was shaking. She wasn't sure if it was fear or rage at this point. It wasn't her fault someone had set off an entire bag of exploding snaps right outside. It wasn't her fault that unexpected loud noises spooked her. She wished she wasn't like this, like her body was always waiting for something to happen. She knew why, but that was something she could never, would never admit. Everyone already assumed there was something wrong with her. She'd tried clearing her mind, but she could already feel their eyes staring at her. She could hear them thinking how she was a freak, how much of a loser does one have to be to jump out of the seat and curl into a ball at the sound of a few exploding snaps? She wondered for a moment why she was hearing their thoughts, maybe she was just making things up, but she knew she wasn't. How else would she know that Ron was thinking about Hermione, or what Parvati was planning to do on her date? Lavender blinked her eyes. There were just somethings she didn't want to know.

"It's fine," she answered. "Just thought I saw a spider, Professor," she whispered knowing no one would believe. She sat back in her seat trying to ignore their whispering, trying to ignore the eyes she knew were staring at her. She looked down at her book and pretended to read the words that wouldn't help a fly defeat anything. She sighed in relief when the class finally ended. She waited until the other students had started to file out before she rose from her seat. She wanted nothing more than to go hide under her bed, where the loud noises were muffled by the blankets and pillows she had stashed under there. Thankfully, the house elves left them alone after one time they'd seen her crying. One of them had even been nice and brought her a biscuit and a cup of tea. He'd never asked what was wrong, but she knew he wouldn't have judged her if she'd told him. She wondered if house elves fell in love, and if they did, was it ever with the wrong kind of person?

"Lavender, wait up a moment," she heard someone call. She froze, she recognized the voice, but there was no way that person wanted to talk to her. She debated pretending she hadn't heard and keep walking, but she waited to long to make that decision. She turned to face the speaker and nearly took off in the other direction. It was her, Hermione Granger, the princess of Gryffindor. Lavender didn't bother to pretend she liked Hermione. The girl was perfect in every single way; good grades, great with magic, smart, cute if she actually wanted to be, in short, everything Lavender wasn't.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice snapping a little more than she'd wanted. Hermione didn't seem to notice, but gave Lavender a smile. She couldn't help but wish Hermione had left her teeth alone, she was cuter before.

"There's going to be a meeting, next Hogsmeade weekend, about learning defense, like a study group," Hermione said. Lavender could tell the other girl was choosing her words carefully. She didn't disagree with the idea, no one knew who, or what, might be listening.

"We are 'learning' defense," Lavender muttered. Hermione snorted a little.

"From her? No, this is going to be real defense, if you're interested. You can bring Parvati if you'd like. We'll be a the Hog's Head." With those final words, Hermione joined the crowd leaving Lavender standing there watching her leave trying not to stare at her ass. Defense, real defense, now that was something, maybe if she knew how to defend herself the sounds wouldn't cause her to panic as much. She was about to call out to Hermione, tell her she'd be there, but the girl had already vanished. Lavender sighed, she'd have plenty of time to talk to her later, but the idea of Hermione alone, without Ron and Harry. She shook her head. No, those thoughts were wrong, those thoughts were the reason for the cracking leather of the belt, the reason for the screaming, the yelling. No, those thoughts only invited pain and loudness, she'd have to put them aside until she learned to defend herself, until then, the perfect princess could just stay away.


	29. The Prettiest Sight (HermioneOliver)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Disney Challenge: 4 - Sharpay Evans - Write about an attention seeker.**

 **Showtime: 13 - Finale - (word) Festive**

 **Amber's Attic: 1 - The Adicts: Write about someone dressing in a way that might be considered eccentric**

 **Angel's Archives: 3 - Pecan Pie - (trait) eccentric**

 **Scamander's Case: 13 - (genre) romance**

 **Film Festival: 7 - (relationship) spouses**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 11 - [Colour] Red**

 **Lyric Alley: 8 - A very Merry Christmas**

 **Winter Fun Festival**

 **Southern Fun Festival – Magical Mistletoe -Hermione/Oliver**

 **Northern Fun Festival: Singalong - It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas -"But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be" - Write about a pretty sight**

 **Warning: mentions of nudity and anatomy**

 **Word Count: 407**

"Oliver! I said we needed to decorate the tree today, not..." Hermione struggled to find the words for what her husband had done.

"Well, it is wood, in a way," he stated with a smirk. Hermione tried not to laugh. It was just, too crazy for words. Oliver, in all of his brilliance, had decorated not the lovely fir tree in the library, but his own...staff. He'd tied a red ribbon around it and put a sparkly green bow on the tip. Wearing only that and a Santa hat was how Hermione found him when she'd come home from a long, boring, and mostly pointless day of work. She'd expected to find the tree covered in lights, ornaments, and the popcorn ribbons they had made last night, not... this.

"In a way," she had to agree biting her lip and eyeing his decorating job. "I'm guessing you wrapped it a bit like a present, you'd like me to unwrap it?" she smirked.

"That was sort of the point, unless you'd rather me be fairly uncomfortable."

"Hmm, well, since you got me a present, I should get you something in return. Go wait in our room and I'll be in a minute," she stated giving his decorated member one last glance. Once Oliver was out of the room, she burst into giggles. She wasn't sure what is was about him, but he kept surprising her, in a good, but semi-insane way. Sometimes she wondered if he'd taken too many bludgers to head while playing for Puddlemere United, but she was fairly certain it was just Oliver's quirky nature.

She opened the closet where they kept their decorations and found the bag of bows easily enough. She pulled out two small red ones. Then she looked around and found the fake poinsettia they always put out on the dining room table. She plucked one of the flowers from it and smiled. A few moments later, she walked into the bedroom. She'd lost her clothing and was simply wearing a red bow on each breast and the poinsettia between her legs.

"Is this festive enough for you, Oliver?" she asked crawling onto the bed next to him. He looked her over and nodded appreciatively.

"You're prefect, Hermione," he whispered pulling her on top of him and kissing her passionately. "Looks like I've got an early Christmas present to unwrap," he said as she plucked the bow from him giggling.


	30. Together

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Sophie's Shelf: Scenario – 5 - Trying for a baby**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe – Hermione/Tonks**

 **Northern Funfair – Wanna Build a Snowman: step 4 decorate - (emotion) Rejection**

 **Eastern Funfair – Yuletide – step one:decorating - (emotion) Insecure**

 **Warning: baby creating problems**

 **Word Count: 591**

Hermione looked up when she heard the front door open. It slammed closed causing her to blink.

"Tonks? That you? Everything go alright?" she asked putting down her book.

"Fine, I'm fine," Tonks yelled slamming the bedroom door. Hermione rose and headed that direction.

"Tonks, please, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I said I was fine, and I don't want to talk about it. I just don't want to talk anymore. I'm sick of talking. Talking isn't getting us anywhere. I don't want to talk about the stupid options!" Tonks yelled. Hermione nodded. She'd had a feeling when Tonks had slammed the front door things hadn't gone well.

"Fine, no talking. I'm coming in though, that alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," Tonks' muffled voice replied. Hermione pushed their bedroom door open. Tonks was laying face down on the bed. Her hair was a dull brown. Her shoes thrown against the wall having left scuff marks when Tonks threw them. Hermione vanished the scuff marks and walked over to the bed.

"Hey, Tonks. I was thinking, veal for dinner? Sound good?" Hermione asked. She knew Tonks would talk when ready.

"Fine," Tonks replied. Hermione sat on edge of the bed. She leaned over and rubbed Tonks' back.

"Maybe with mushrooms, gravy and mashed potatoes?"

"Fine, it's just... it's not fair, Hermione! None of it's working. I thought... maybe this time we had a chance!"

"What exactly did the healers say?"

"That due to the mutable nature of my body it is unlikely I'll be able to carry a child full term. They gave me divorce paperwork, saying that my husband would most likely want to sign it. I kind of incinerated it on the way home," Tonks stated lifting her a little. Hermione gave her a smile.

"Tonks, we can have our family in a different way."

"I know, but this is... I mean, sure I never thought about it, but being told that maybe we can't have our own..."

"We've only been trying for a year. The spell to combine our DNA is still new. It doesn't work on every pair of witches. I'm sure the healers have told you that. They told me at our first appointment."

"Yeah, I remember. This one seemed... stupid. I wish you could have gone with me, Hermione. People bend over backwards for you, my little war heroine," Tonks muttered sitting up and laying her head on Hermione's shoulder. Her hair slowly started to turn pink again.

"You're one of the best aurors on the force, Tonks. They'll learn to respect you eventually. Do you want to keep trying, or should we start considering other options?"

"I want to keep trying, although, maybe you should carry the baby? I'm apparently 'too mutable'," Tonks muttered.

"You're perfect, Tonks, and sure, we can try switching places, or we could both go in, both carry babies and tell people they're twins?" Hermione suggested causing Tonks to laugh.

"You would! That would be hilarious! We should do that, but what if..."

"I think that healer was wrong. I'm sure metamagi have been having babies for centuries, want to go the library and do some research?"

"Um... yeah, no. You do that, or make dinner? I'll go punch the punching bag in the basement. Call me if you either find something or dinner's ready?"

"Sure, love you, Tonks."

"Love you too, Hermione. And yes, I want mushrooms, gravy and mashed potatoes with my veal," Tonks adding giving Hermione a quick kiss before leaving their room and disappearing into the work room/basement.


	31. Still Spinning (HermioneBellatrix)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Amber's Attic: 26 - Rancid: Write about sparking someone's interest in something (Bonus)**

 **Scamander's Case: 23 - (trope) enemies to lovers**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 5 - [Plot Point] Write about being held captive.**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair – Holiday Cards**

 **Northern Funfair - All I Want for Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey - "'Cause I just want you here tonight, Holding on to me so tight" - Write about someone longing to be with their crush/partner**

 **Word Count: 331**

The world kept spinning after you were gone.

In some ways, I shouldn't have expected anything different.

We were but pieces in a game of chess, a war that raged, that was rigged from the start. Me, a pawn and you his black queen. The very thought that I could capture your heart, slip my way into your head is so outlandish, so mad no one would have ever thought it possible.

I can still feel your blade pinching my chin, the wetness between my legs.

Who would have ever dreamed that the cold bite of steel would be such an aphrodisiac? You never mistook my moans for pain and you delighted in my pleasure,

delighted in the pain you inflicted upon me.

I reveled at your finesse, reveled at the extent of your madness. I broke at you touch, craving nothing else. My screams of yearning for you filled the hallowed halls. My screams, easily mistaken as a cry for help when all I wanted, all I needed was more of you and the pain you brought.

Whisked away, in a rescue that I never wanted, your love etched on my arm. A slur once upon a time, now a something to call mine own. We'd never meet again as lovers, but as enemies in battle, face to face as tears filed my eyes. As your own heart reached out to mine. Madness shared between us until it wasn't any more and the mental anguish became pleasure again. Anything for one another until the pain reached a new peak and you were shattered, ripped from me by someone who would never, could never understand the connection we shared.

Your lifeless eyes met mine, gone was the light, gone was the madness that kept me sane, and yet, somehow, the world kept turning and turning as I stood surrounded by those who loved me, but forever alone, with only your carved tattoo to remind me of that one beautiful, torturous night.


	32. Her Blade( BellatrixHermione) torture,

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 18 - [Character] Pepper Potts - Write about a woman in power (Bonus)**

 **Lyric Alley: 15- For black and for white Lyric Alley is finished!**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair – Magical Mistletoe -Hermione/Bellatrix**

 **Northern Funfair – Christmas Sing-Along- Christmas, Baby Please Come Home - Darlene Love - "Please, please, please, please" - Write about someone begging**

 **Eastern Funfair – Snow Art: blue – Appalled, Purple – Cruel, Brown - Enemies to Lovers**

 **Warning: torture, sexual themes**

 **Word Count: 627**

Hermione watched her smile, watched the madness twinkle in her eyes. A surge of lust shot through her core. That madness, that insanity, it set something off inside her.

"Let me go," she whispered watching as Bellatrix pulled out a long ornate knife. Hermione shuddered as the witch drew the knife against her skin. The blade was cold, hard, a strange bite that sent more thrills down Hermione's spine. Bellatrix noticed the look on Hermione's face.

"You like this?" she asked grabbing Hermione's chin. "You like being cut? Do you, little Mudblood?"

Hermione trembled. What would Bellatrix do if she answered? Would she end the knife play, would she increase it?

"Not going to talk to me? You think you're too good to talk to me, little Mudblood? Well, we'll see about that. Severus, the idiot that he is, is at least useful for something. He gave me this for interrogations, and I think this might just be the time to use it," Bellatrix smiled pulling a smile vial of clear liquid from somewhere. Hermione recognized it instantly. Veritaserum. The worlds' most powerful truth potion.

"Ahh, you know what this is, good, now, drink up like a good little Mudblood," Bellatrix cackled bringing the vial to Hermione's lips and pouring it down. It burned as Hermione tried not to swallow, instead she ended up gagging, coughing and gasping for breath. Bellatrix appeared to find this hiliarious and laughed loudly.

"Good, you got some of it down. That should be enough. Now, while we wait for that to take affect, I think you're going to need a little reminder of today, that is if I don't kill you. Let's see," Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's arm and smiled at the pure unmarked flesh.

"So pretty, don't you agree? With skin this pale the redness of the blood, your blood will provide such a lovely contrast," Bellatrix stated dragging the knife across Hermione's wrist, slowly carving letter by letter. Hermione let out a gasp of escasty. The pain was beyond anything that she'd experienced, the pleasure, the heat between her legs.

"You do like this, you like pain, admit little Mudblood!"

"I...I... I... I like it," Hermione hissed. Bellatrix smiled, a smile that reached the madness in her eyes.

"Good," she whispered pulling the blade back. "Beg for it, beg me to cut you."

"No!" Hermione yelled watching as Bellatrix toyed with the knife, her eyes wide with madness and desire. Hermione could see how much Bellatrix wanted to cut her, to bring back the pain. The next few moments were torture for both of them. Hermione longing, lusting for the blade, the return of the pain and Bellatrix, to inflict it.

"Please," the word finally slipping from Hermione's lips. She'd been trying to fight it.

"Please what?"

"Please, finish it," Hermione rasped, her body arching slightly against the restraints. Bellatrix smirked walking back over to her captive.

"You want me to finish you? To end this for you?" she asked bringing the blade to Hermione's throat, slicing slowly. Hermione moaned loudly as Bellatrix put a hand on her thigh, her fingers tracing up Hermione's leg.

"Keep begging for it, Mudblood," Bellatrix whispered, her lips barely touching Hermione's ear. Hermione nearly screamed. "Beg!"

"Please, now!" Hermione managed to say as Bellatrix laughed loudly bringing Hermione to climax.

"Now thank me before I slit your beautiful little throat, Mudblood," she ordered. Hermione gasped for breath.

"Thank you," she mumbled as everything shifted. She heard Bellatrix scream.

"We've got you," someone yelled. Hermione realized she was being rescued, but part of her, a large part of her wished Bellatrix would have killed her, at least then, she would never have to long for someone to hurt her, to pleasure her, like that again.


	33. Love and Hate

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #1 – Paleontology -** ** **Task #8 - Ankylosauria Fossil:**** **Fossils of this dinosaur have been found on every continent, but the first was found in Antarctica. These dinosaurs are of the majority with armor in the form of body osteoderms.**

 **Write about someone who has emotional barriers, or is 'keeping up walls' to protect themselves.**

 **Writing Club January**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 18 - Marilyn - Dialogue: "If my mother could only see me now." - Marilyn Monroe - Alt: - "What doesn't kill you is going to leave a scar." - Marilyn Manson**

 **Amber's Attic: 12 - Hecate: Write about someone who is misunderstood and demonized.**

 **Marvel Appreciation: G - Groot: (Dialogue: "I am Groot!") OR (Object: Tree)**

 **Lyric Alley: 10 - What the hell am I doing here? (Bonus)**

 **Word Count: 776**

People say there's a thin line between love and hate.

People say that hate is caused by fear, that fear makes people do stupid things, act in stupid ways. Fear is caused by not understanding. We fear what we don't understand. Does that explain the kiss? He doesn't understand me, therefore he fears me, hates me but the line became so blurred it became something else? Does that explain the kiss?

I wasn't expecting it. I wasn't expecting to see him back for our eighth year. I thought he was in prison, or something like that. He was marked, I know he wasn't innocent. What does he hope to accomplish coming back here? Eighth years get their own dorm, regardless of house. We're in the same tower, me and him. He's a shade of who he used to be, I can see that. He's pale, thin, and twitchy. I doubt I'm much better, if I'm being honest. The war took its toll on all of us.

He doesn't speak to me. I don't speak to him. We have nothing to say. What is there to say? 'I'm sorry'? That doesn't even begin to cover it. Sorry for what? Sorry I didn't save you, sorry about the fact I was on the wrong side, sorry that maybe I should have given you a second look. No, there's nothing to say. We go to classes, we eat, we study. We don't interact. Not him and I, no, not us.

I pretend I don't notice him watching me. I pretend that I'm not glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. No, there's nothing there. No love, no hate, no fear, no understanding. We could never connect. We've both been hurt too much to let anyone ever get near either of us.

I know he was on trial. I know his father was sentenced to Azkaban. I know he's only free because someone spoke in his favor. He's distant now, not bragging about anything. It's a nice change, but it doesn't mean anything.

I know I'm different. I saw too much death, I felt too much pain. I can't let anyone ever get close again. I can't risk feeling like that again, like I have something to lose. I know the war is over, that everyone says we're safe now, but for how long? How long until there is a new threat and suddenly anyone I care about is a target? I lost too much in this war to even think about letting him, anyone in. There is no love or hate, there is only numbness.

Walls are made to keep things in, keep things out. It's easier to wall up my feelings, all up everything. It's easier to pretend that I'm not watching him, waiting to see what he does. I want to know he feels something, want to know he feels the same pain, the same numbness. How could he not? How could the war have not affect him as it did me? I know it's unrealistic, but part of me hopes that maybe, just maybe he might understand. Why do I even care?

We're outside, by the greenhouses. Herbology is a calming subject, a simple subject. The fresh air and warmth feel better than the memories haunting the castle. A flash of blond hair. Him? Why would he be out here? I follow. I should know better, but I don't care. He's sitting by a tree, arms wrapped around his legs. He's staring at nothing, lost in his own thoughts. Could they be the same as mine? I take a step, a twig snapping beneath my feet. He raises his head.

"Why?" he asked, looking at me.

"Why what?" I ask. I know the answer. I know what he wants, he wants to know why I care, why I'm out here.

"Why me?"

"I need to know," I answered. "Are you... like me, broken?" My own voice sounds foreign admitting it, saying the word.

"Yes," he says, rising to his feet. He cups my face in his hands. "I'm like you, Hermione, broken, watching, hoping that maybe, I'm not alone," he whispers before pressing his lips to mine. He releases me.

"I still hate you," he says softly. "I just needed you to... know that," he adds before leaving me standing there, the feel of his lips on mine.

There's a thin line between love and hate. I don't know what this is, love, hate, that blurred line that defies definition. But a part of me, a small part of me, hopes these walls crumble and I can let someone, him, in once again.


	34. Free Falling (suicidal theme)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club January**

 **Fabulous World of Comics: 30 - (Plot point) a child surviving some kind of traumatic event**

 **Showtime: 7 - The Butterfly - (action) Flying**

 **Amber's Attic: 13 - Hela: Write about someone either fearing death or finding peace in it.**

 **Scamander's Case: 27 - (plot point) healing/helping someone recover**

 **Lyric Alley: 17 - When I'm not around**

 **Word Count: 833**

 **Warning: Suicidal thoughts and themes**

She had to escape, had to get away. The idea that she'd done it, that she'd been behind these attacks. The thought made her sick. She'd even tried to get rid of the diary. It was back. It had come back. There was no escaping it, no escaping the charming man who had written her back, who had been her confidant for nearly the whole year.

No, he wasn't charming. He was horrible, he was... he was evil! She pushed the tears from her eyes as she climbed the stairs, her legs ached as she pushed herself higher and higher. The astronomy tower was the tallest. It had to be, to be closer to the stars. She wanted to be close to the stars. They seemed so far away now, everything was so far away.

Her family would never understand. Could they even forgive her for what she'd done, who she'd let in? She was a murderer, never mind the fact no one was actually dead, not yet. She yanked the door open and stepped into the open air. The wind swirled around her. She twirled, her skirt flaring around her legs, her hair flying around her head. Red, for a moment all she saw was red.

She pulled the diary from her pocket. It looked so innocent, just like any other book. She threw it over the edge. She watched as the pages fluttered in the air. It landed with a soft 'thud', she could barely hear it. She thought she might have imagined it. The book wasn't destroyed. Nothing could destroy it. She'd tried. Merlin, had she tried. She'd tried water, fire, stabbing it with a quill. Nothing. It fixed itself, continued existing, continued making her into a monster.

She had to free herself of it, of him. Her heart pounded as she took a step closer to the edge. Her skirt flew up to nearly her waist. She hoped they would forgive her. She'd written a letter, they'd find in the morning, after it was too late. She explained everything. She explained how she would never be free of him, how he made her do things, how he controlled her. The tears kept falling as she took another small step. The stone crumbled under her foot slightly. She leaned over, looking down. It was so far down.

The diary was a black and white speck. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see it as she freed herself from it, from him. She took a deep breath and stepped over the edge. The air whooshed around her. She slowly opened her eyes. Her arms were spread, as though she was flying. Flying, she would never do that again. She could see the ground coming towards her. Would it hurt? Would dying hurt?

For a moment, she wished she could stop, just go back to before she'd even gotten the diary, before she'd been forced up here in an attempt to escape. Impact was closing in. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the ground. Suddenly, it all stopped. She was still in the air. She could feel the wind around her, but she wasn't moving, wasn't falling. She was floating. She opened her eyes as she was slowly lowered to the ground.

"I've got you, don't worry. I've got you, sweetie," a voice stated. Ginny burst into tears. She was saved, she was condemned. She could never be free. Slowly, her savior came into focus. She stared at him. She didn't know him.

"My name is Theo, what's yours?" he asked. She stood there, frozen. How could he have stopped her, didn't he know what she was? She was a monster.

"Ginny," she whispered. "Why? Why did you stop me?"

"I don't know what happened to drive you to do that, if it was an accident, but Ginny, death is never the answer."

"It is, it's the only way I'll ever be free!" she screamed. He wrapped his arms around her as she pounded against him. He held her as she sobbed, buried her face in his shoulder. He held her as her legs finally gave out from exhaustion.

"I'm here, it's going to be alright. What do you need to be free from?"

"Him! He's in there," she whispered, pointing to the diary. "It's dark and dangerous and I can't... I've tried...everything."

"Professor Snape will know what to do, if not him, than Professor Dumbledore. Come with me back inside, Ginny. It's freezing out here. Let's get some cocoa, take this to an adult? Will you come with me?" he asked. Ginny nodded slowly.

"Don't let go of me?"

"I won't, Ginny. I won't," he promised, leading her inside. She wondered if one of the professors would be able to do something, to destroy the diary. For a moment, a brief shining moment, she felt hope. Theo had caught her, he wanted to help her, maybe, there was a chance, she might be saved after all.


	35. One Last Drink (Alcoholism)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #2 Amulets and Talismans** ** **Task #1 - The Medal of Saint Benedict:**** **Write about someone trying to get rid of/banish something bad in their lives.**

 **Warning: alcoholism and mentions of character death**

 **Word Count: 484**

Severus threw the bottle of fire whiskey against the wall. It hit with a loud sound and exploded. He ignored the liquid pouring down the stones. This was it. This was the last time he was going to drink.

He swore to himself, while looking at the bottle of wine sitting on his bookshelf. He picked it up and studied the label. He couldn't even remember purchasing it. He was sure he'd been drunk while doing so, that seemed to be his constant state of being lately. Since the war had ended, there was no one ordering him to do this or do that.

No, all he was left with was the constant sense of failure. He'd failed to save Lily, he'd failed to protect Harry. The idiot boy had died for Merlin's sake! Now, now there was only a void, a void he found alcohol filled nicely. He smashed the wine bottle against the same wall as the whiskey. No. This is what had happened to his father, this was why he had scars on his arms, his legs.

No. He wasn't going to let it win. He knew better. He knew the addiction filled his veins, flowed through his every cell. No. He glanced around his chamber. He knew he had hidden some mead somewhere, unless Albus had stolen it the last time he was here. No, he had hidden it behind the nightstand. He retrieved it, debated having one last drink, a toast to being miserable and sober. He'd nearly grabbed a crystal goblet when he froze.

One last drink. That's how it always started. One last drink, and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor passed out. One last drink and he was searching for a hangover potion the next morning, just to feel human again. No! Not this time. He threw the bottle into the fireplace. The flames flared and died back down again. No more, no more one more drinks. If he was going to move on, going to figure out something, figure out what he actually wanted to do, he needed his mind clear. He took one last look around his chamber. There, all the alcohol had been removed. There was no more temptations here.

Yes, he could pop down to the Hog's Head, but no, he wasn't going to. He was done with someone, something, controlling him. From this moment on, he was going to be his own man. With that final declaration, Severus changed into his pyjamas and pulled the sheets over his head. Might as well face tomorrow well rested. The idea of waking up without a hang over was so novel, he was a sleep the moment his eyes closed. A hint of a smile played on his thin lips as he dreamed about a life where he could in fact make his own choices, staring with staying sober for once.


	36. Thrice Denied

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #3 – Care for Magical Creatures -** ** **Task #4 - If the Hippogriff doesn't approach you, BACK AWAY!:**** **Write about backing away from something, be it an argument, a relationship, an animal or magical creature, or a tough situation. Be inventive.**

 **Writing Club February**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 3 -** ** **Gone With the Window'**** **\- in which the contestants must make outfits from curtains and home furnishings.** **Prompt:** **(object) Curtains**

 **Elizabeth's Empire - 4. (character) Severus Snape**

 **Lizzy's Loft: 1 - What's life without a little pain**

 **Angel's Archives: 14 - Two Can Play That Game - (theme) Mind Games/Cat and Mouse**

 **Scamander's Case: 15 - (plot point) a warning**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 11 - [Colour] Green**

 **Lyric Alley: 22 - Face it like a grown-up**

 **Word Count: 659**

"Severus."

Severus entered the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was sitting in a emerald green leather chair. He looked at Severus.

"Yes, my Lord?" Severus asked, he had a feeling he already knew what this was about. He steeled his mind, controlled his breathing. He needed to be in control at the moment, but let his Master think otherwise.

"Something has come to my attention. Some say that you are not loyal to me or to our cause."

"My Lord, I assure you. I am loyal to you and the cause, despite what Bellatrix might say to the contrary," he answered slowly. Lord Voldemort nodded. Severus had been right about Bellatrix being the one behind the rumor. What else was new?

"You have always been a loyal servant, Severus, and I would hate to have to destroy you." The unsaid part, that he'd do it in a heartbeat hung in the musty air between them. The Malfoys really did need to air out the drawing room, maybe open the curtains once in a while? Severus pulled his thoughts back to the present. This was most definitely not the time to be thinking about the Malfoys' interior decor. Actually, there really wasn't a good time to be thinking about that at all.

"Read my thoughts, my Lord, you will see I have been nothing but faithful," Severus stated, bowing his head. His hair fell over his dark eyes, hiding his expression. He only had to wait a second before he felt the Dark Lord enter his mind. This was becoming a semi-regular occurrence for the them. Bellatrix would say something stupid about his loyalty and the Dark Lord would question him. It was all for naught honestly.

No one would ever be able to prove Severus was anything but loyal to his Dark Master. Although, he really wished Bellatrix would just keep her stupid mouth shut for once. She was smarter than anyone gave her credit for. Of course, being completely insane kept them from believing her too much. Severus had to admit, he was thankful for that fact. If she had still been in her right mind, Bellatrix could easily have become his undoing.

"Loyal as ever, Severus. Why do I ever question it?" the Dark Lord asked, not looking at the man before him.

Severus didn't answer. He knew the answer, but with the Dark Lord, he was more than certain it was a rhetorical question. Not that anyone would dare say a thing about what went on with the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange behind closed doors, despite everyone knowing.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we shall begin the meeting. Severus, please go fetch the rest of us. Yes, that includes Bellatrix. No, I do not care if you must torture her a little for her false accusation," the Dark Lord nodded towards Severus. Severus kept his face emotionless as he turned from his Master. He's survived another interrogation, mostly unharmed. Although, how much longer h could keep this up made him hope the war would finally come and end soon.

He walked from the room, not looking back at his Master. Looking back was a sign of weakness, not something Severus ever wanted to be accused of. It was bad enough Bellatrix kept accusing him of being a spy, or less than loyal.

Yes, he would enjoy crucioing Bellatrix for a moment. Although, she might like that a little too much. That thought sobered him up slightly. Although he'd love to hurt her for this constant nonsense, giving her any sort of pleasure would not be acceptable.

No, it would be best to let her hope for her torture, for the pain, and it never come. He smiled a little at the though of Bellatrix being disappointed. He really did dislike the witch, even more so because she, if anyone ever fully believed her, could be his undoing.


	37. Falling (Merope, abuse, non con)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 Ancient Studies -** ** **Task #2:**** **Write about someone under the effects of a love potion**

 **Writing Club February**

 **Lyric Alley: 23 - When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad**

 **Disney Challenge: Loss of Childhood Innocence: Write about a loss of innocence (can be an adult or a child).**

 **Showtime : 23 - The Fall of Saigon - (Relationship) Married couple**

 **Amber's Attic: 30- Not a fictional character but I am hella gay for Kristen Stewart: (prompt) write about someone introverted** ** **(bonus)****

 **Sophie's Shelf: 1-** ** **'Drag on a Dime'**** **\- in which the contestants must create looks with thrift-store clothing.** **Prompt:** **(object) Hand-me-down clothes**

 **Angel's Archive: 7 - The Wedding Planner - (object) lace**

 **Warning: mentions abuse, non con**

 **Word Count: 1045**

"It won't work. He'll never love you, and forcing him to drink that won't change anything."

"It will," Merope whispered. She had managed to slip out of her father's house just long enough to meet with a witch who lived in the next village over. The witch, whose name Merope had forgotten already, came by once a month selling potions and little jars of cream.

The Muggles didn't know they were magic and viewed them as medicines. Merope had known the moment she'd seen the woman. She'd begged her, month after month, to brew her a love potion. Anything she could use to get Tom to see her. Now, finally, it seemed Merope's persistence had paid off.

"He'll love me, first with help, and then... Then I'll take away the potion and he'll love me for me," she whispered, giving the woman some gold coins she'd managed to steal from her father. He'd never notice them missing, or if he did, he'd blame Morfin. Morfin was always doing weird things. He was part of the reason she needed Tom to love her. If Tom loved her, he'd take her from that house, that prison. She'd never have to be hurt by her father's or brother's hands again.

Merope waited. Waiting was key to her plan. If she just suddenly approached Tom, he'd be suspicious. No, it was better to bide her time, to wait for the perfect opportunity. She was good at waiting. Waiting for her magic to show up. Waiting for her father to stop beating her. Waiting for Morfin's current pet snake to unwrap from her body. Yes, Merope Gaunt was good at waiting.

The perfect time came during the summer. It was hot, Tom had been out working, doing whatever he did. His carriage had come into view from the tiny window where Merope sat. She grabbed the potion, poured it into a goblet and slipped out the door.

"Excuse me sir, but you look rather thirsty. Might I offer you a drink?" she asked, holding up the goblet. Tom looked at her the way one might look at a cockroach. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Merope didn't notice, all she saw was his beautiful face, his cold eyes.

"Very well then," Tom muttered, taking the drink and downing it quickly. Merope took back the empty goblet. Tom looked down at her again, this time, though, his eyes filled with light.

"Where have you been my whole life, you beautiful creature?" he asked. Merope smiled, revealing her several missing teeth.

"Here, in this shack," she answered. Tom took her hand and pulled her easily into the carriage.

"Not any more," he announced. "You will be coming with me. A beauty such as yourself deserves better than this squalor."

Merope nodded, almost in shock that her plan to escape was working. The pair rode in near silence until they arrived at Tom's manor.

"It belongs to my father now, but once he passes, it shall be ours," he promised, taking Merope's hand and leading her inside. Her eyes widened. She had never been in a Muggle home before and everything was more than she had expected.

"It is rather impressive," Tom agreed. "Let me show you to our chambers. I believe one of the maids will be able to find something more appropriate than those rags for you to wear."

"Thank you, these are the best that I own though," she whispered.

"Now, you shall own much better," Tom answered. "I can't let my future wife wander about in rags, now can I? Imagine how that would look," he stated. Merope nodded, wondering how long it would take Tom to actually fall in love with her. She hoped it would be quickly.

MTMTMTMTMMTMTMMTMTTMTMTMTMMTMTMTMTMMTTMMTM

The wedding was a grand affair. Merope wore a white gown, decorated in beads and lace. Her face shone as she took Tom's hand. The vows were exchanged. Merope knew she could be a faithful, obedient wife. She'd been mostly obedient to her father, hadn't she? He hadn't been invited to the wedding. Thankfully, the ministry had come and arrested both Morfin and her father a few days before the ceremony. Merope took that a sign that she was finally free.

It was time to set Tom free also. Tonight, their honeymoon night, she would stop the love potion. She'd learned it was called Amortenia, but that didn't change anything. She still could not brew it herself and she wanted Tom to love her, to really love her. Now, with these rings and these vows, he would.

"You're freak! A witch!" Tom screamed, raising his hand. Merope whimpered, having curled into a ball in the corner. They'd consummated their marriage, a painful act for Merope, but she had done it. She'd allowed the potion to wear off. Things were not going as planned. Tom didn't appear to love her without the potion. She wondered if she had made a mistake.

"Tom, please, we're husband and wife now, please don't hurt me," she begged. She hated begging. She'd begged her father to spare her, begged her brother to leave her alone. Now, she was begging the man she loved to not hurt her.

"Why? Why shouldn't I? What did you do to me! I was to marry Lady Elisabethe Germine, and I am married to you! What did you do to me?" he roared. Merope bit her lower lip. Should she tell him the truth? Would he hate her?

"I gave you a drink," she answered. "It was a love potion, I thought... that maybe once you got to know me... you'd truly love me?"

"I don't. I want you gone, Merope. I want you out of my life, forever. Now, get before I call the constable and have you arrested."

Merope dressed quickly, grabbed the few meager things she'd entered this relationship with and ran. Tears streamed down her face as she slid back into the shack she'd once called home. Her plan hadn't worked. Tom hated her now more than ever. No one would ever love her, she was certain of this fact. She curled into a ball in the corner of the kitchen and slept, hoping in dreams, she would figure out what to do next.


	38. An O in the Potions Lab (PWP, smut)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This was a little idea that popped into my head. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: smut (PWP)**

He was standing against the desk when she entered. The door had been unlocked.

"Granger," he greeted her. "You said you wanted me in uniform," he stated, gesturing down the black robes, Slytherin crest and matching tie. She smirked, looking him over. She reached out and pulled him over to her by the tie.

"I did, now, I want you to lose them, save the tie," she stated, running her fingers over the metal crest on his robes. He slowly dropped him revealing his naked form.

"You turn," he said, nodding to the uniform she was wearing. She laughed.

"Maybe I want you to undress me this time," she said, giving him a smirk. He nodded and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"You wore the black bra."

"You mentioned you liked the color."

"I did," he agreed, kissing her roughly while pulling off her shirt. A few of the buttons popped and bounced off the floor. She laughed.

"We're still not even," she added, nodding to her grey pleated skirt. He ran his hand up her thigh, pausing when he realized she wasn't wearing knickers.

"I think I'll make you keep the skirt on, Granger," he whispered in her ear, his hair brushing against her cheek.

"If that's what you want," she stated, sitting on the desk. He faced her, his arms around her waist. He pulled her against him. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into herself. She moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly, he kissed her lips, nibbled on her lips. Her fingers found their way up into his hair. She brushed it away from his face. He had been growing it a bit longer. Hermione couldn't deny she liked it like that. He climbed on the desk, mounting her. She arched her hips against him, feeling him deep inside of her. He pushed her wrists above her head, holding her in place as he thrust into her.

"Keep going," she panted, as he moved against her faster, their skin rubbing, glistening with sweat. He thrust harder into her, her body arching against his as she came with a loud scream. He followed, reveling in her bliss. Suddenly the door to lab flew open. A dark figure stalked into the room, took in the sight unfolding on top of the desk.

"Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! Will you kindly explain why you are naked on my desk, in my classroom?" Professor Snape demanded. Draco slid off Hermione. She grabbed Draco's cloak and covered herself.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for this heinous act," he bellowed. Hermione darted from the room, giving Draco a quick 'meet me later' glance. Professor Snape turned to Draco.

"Five points from Slytherin," he added, nodding for Draco get out of his sight before it became more.


	39. Sideways (GinnyLuna smut)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club February**

 **Disney Challenge: 4. "I have an excellent idea, let's change the subject!"**

 **Lyric Alley: 18- Girl you can't deny it**

 **Word Count: 919**

 **Warning: Smut and fade to black.**

Ginny giggled climbing through the window of her room. Luna followed, her long blond hair hiding her face as she slipped inside.

"Are you sure no one is going to hear us?" Luna asked, glancing around. "I mean, not that I mind, but your family..."

"No one is going hear a thing, I promise," Ginny stated, crossing her heart. She slid her wand out of her pocket. "See, silencing spell," she stated, casting it. "No one will hear anything, now where were we?" she asked, looking over at Luna. Luna giggled.

"I think we were talking about how many buttons your shirt has," Luna replied. She reached over and undid the top button of Ginny's shirt.

"I believe you are correct. Now, I think my lips were, maybe, right here?" Ginny suggested, pressing her lips against Luna's, knocking the blond backwards into the bed. Luna grabbed Ginny's shirt pulling her with her. A few buttons popped off and went flying. The girls paused, listening as one of the bounced off the floor and rolled under the bed. It rattled for a moment and then fell silent. Both girls burst out laughing.

"So, now there's only eight buttons left?" Luna asked, unbuttoning another one.

"Seven," Ginny stated, counting them as Luna undid each one slowly. Soon Ginny's shirt hung open revealing a maroon colored bra with lace around the straps and cups.

"That's new," Luna commented.

"You like?"

"I do, does it come with matching Gryffindor knickers?" she asked, nodding to Ginny's jeans.

"You'll just have to find out," the girl teased. "And I think it's only fair for you to lose your shirt, since you so graciously helped me out of mine."

Luna nodded, pulling her black tank top over her head. Unlike Ginny, Luna was not wearing a bra. Ginny nodded in approval as she started to scan Luna's body. Her gasped slightly when she saw a scratch across Luna's midsection.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot to mention the expedition when a little sideways?"

"A little? It looks like something tried to gut you," Ginny exclaimed, running her fingers over the scratch. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Nope, it's healing. There probably won't even be a scar. I have an excellent idea, let's change the subject! I didn't climb up here to give you a play by play of hunting for dragons, did I, because if you'd prefer..." Luna started to say, only to have Ginny playfully push her back down onto the bed.

"We can talk all about dragons in the morning, right now, I much more interested in your lips," she replied, kissing Luna passionately. Ginny's fingers ran over Luna's body, her fingers pausing at the waist band of Luna's khaki pants.

Luna's adept fingers slowly unhooked Ginny's bra. It fell onto the bed.

"Now, about those knickers?"

"You first, Luna. Besides, I can't seem to get your belt undone," Ginny admitted, nodding to the black leather belt holding Luna's pants up. Luna laughed.

"Forgot I put a sticking charm on it, the clasp is broken and kept coming undone. There," she said, sliding the braided belt off. She wrapped it around Ginny's waist and pulled her onto her. "I think you can manage the rest?" Ginny giggled and unbuttoned Luna's pants, sliding them down to reveal Luna's black knickers.

"They did match the tank top," Luna whispered, her lips touching Ginny's earlobe. With that, Luna vanished Ginny's pants.

"They do match," she commented, running her fingers over the lace of Ginny's knickers. She slid them down Ginny's legs, and ultimately tossed them across the room. They landed on the floor next to a bottle of broom polish. Ginny kissed Luna again, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend. Within seconds, Luna's knickers joined Ginny's on the floor.

"You're certain no one will hear us?" Luna asked, glancing at the door.

"No one will hear us and I stuck the door closed the moment I heard you were back, Luna. We can be as loud as we want tonight, I promise," Ginny answered, running her hands down Luna's body.

"Good, because I've been looking forward to being with you since the first night of the expedition," Luna purred, wrapping her arms around Ginny and kissing her.

GLGGLGGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLLG

Outside the rooster crowed loudly, announcing morning had come. Ginny and Luna stirred slightly, having fallen asleep in each others arms. Luna was the first to wake.

"Morning," she mumbled, looking over at the still sleeping Ginny. Ginny grumbled causing Luna to laugh.

"You'd better get up before they notice you missing from breakfast," Luna sighed, nudging Ginny. Ginny swatted at her halfheartedly.

"Fine, then I'm going to go downstairs and get breakfast. Your mum makes the best waffles," Luna stated, grabbing her clothing. Ginny's eyes flew open.

"I'm up, and you want waffles? Climb out and come in through the front door."

"Or I could just follow you, and we could finally come out to your parents," Luna offered. "My dad's alright with us, you know. And your mum's completely accepting."

"Right, you're right. You're always right, Luna," Ginny said after a moment. She kissed Luna gently before undoing the sticking charm on the door. "Come on, but it this goes sideways, I'm moving in with you!"

"Even if it doesn't, you can move in anyway," Luna laughed, grabbing Ginny's hand as the couple stepped out of Ginny's room and headed down to breakfast.


	40. Mine (stalking, Ron bashing, delusions)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 – Ancient Studies -** ** **Task #1:**** **Write about unrequited love/infatuation**

 **Word Count: 639**

 **Warning: Ron bashing, stalking, plotting murder, delusions.**

I hated how the ring sparkled on her finger, how the green jewel reflected the light. I hated the color green. It signified everything I couldn't have; power, wealth, her. At first, I figured it was just some stupid crush. It would fizzle out and she'd come back to me. That didn't happen.

Instead, she told me she wasn't interested. She told me that it was over. I refused to believe it. I couldn't believe it. I sent her flowers for her birthday, with a bright pink card. Harry said she'd thrown it in the rubbish the same day.

I wasn't going to let her go that easily. I loved her. She just needed to see it. I invited her out to dinner. Between friends, I'd claimed. I had even gone as far as to say I'd invited Harry. Of course, I hadn't, but she'd agreed to come. The fancy restaurant hadn't worked. She'd seen through my plan almost instantly. Accused me of being some horrible words.

I apologized, made some excuse, offered her a drink instead. She dumped it on my head, claimed she wasn't going to let me spike her drink and take advantage of her. It hadn't even been anything strong, just a hint of a love potion. It would only have lasted a day, that was all I needed. A day and she would come to her senses and realize she still loved me.

After the disaster of a dinner, I went to her flat, saw the light on. She wasn't alone! She was with him! How dare she? Didn't she realize we were supposed to be together? Out of all the people, she had to be shacking up with Snape!

I tried telling Harry. I begged him to send the aurors. Snape had to have potioned her. That was the only way my brilliant Hermione would ever be with someone so horrible. Harry refused to do anything! He said it was Hermione's choice. She had chosen Snape. He told me I needed to move on, Hermione had. I swore at him. If I couldn't have her than no one else could.

It was near midnight when I arrived at her flat. All the lights were out. I didn't know what I was planning to do. Maybe I had hoped I could reason with her? It hadn't expected him to be there. I hadn't expected them to be in bed – together and naked. I lost it. Before I knew it, my wand was in my hand. Then it was flying across the room. I was on the floor unable to move.

Harry was standing over me shaking his head. I tried to explain, but Harry wouldn't hear it. I heard Hermione begging them not to send me to Azkaban, that I needed help. How dare she! She was the one that needed help, thinking that snake loved her.

She got her way in the end. They locked me in a cell at St. Mungos'. I get to talk to the mind healers three days a week. Or I did, until one showed up wearing green robes and I attacked them. That was how I ended up in Azkaban after all.

I managed to get a copy of the paper, the _Quibbler_. The rest of the news was rubbish. But there, on page three, Hermione looked up at me. She was smiling, an emerald ring on her finger. Her and Snape were engaged. She'd chosen the bloody git over me! But what she doesn't know is I haven't given up on her. Once I get out of here, five years or less. It really depends on how well I behave. Then, then I'll show her once and for all that we belong together. And Snape will be out of the picture once and for all.


	41. Jacket (GinnySirius underage)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #5 -** **Demonology -** ** **Task #2:**** **Write about someone giving in to temptation**

 **Writing Club March**

 **Disney Challenge: Burning Love: Write about someone 'hot'.**

 **Showtime: 14 - Dawn (Go Away) – (season) Summer**

 **Elizabeth's Empire: 2 -** _ _ **The Outsiders**__ **by S.E. Hinton: Write about a brotherly relationship. Alt: (object) leather jacket**

 **Liza's Loves: 12 - Raspberry Diva - Write about Sirius Black**

 **Lyric Alley: 11 - I'm yours**

 **Trope of the Month: 8- Word: Passionate**

 **Warning: Underage witch/adult relationship**

 **Word Count: 619**

Ginny's fingers toyed with the black leather sleeve of the jacket. Impulsively she pulled it off the hanger, out of the closet and slid it on. She could smell his scent on the leather.

"Who's in there? This room's off limits!" his voice rang from the doorway. She turned and smiled at him. He shook his head when he saw who had managed to break into his room.

"It's just me, Sirius," she stated, putting her hands on her hips. "You going to kick me out?"

"Ginny, why are you in my room?" he asked after a moment. He couldn't help but notice how hot she looked in the jacket. How it hugged her body.

"I was waiting for you, and besides, if I go downstairs, Mum will make me clean," she answered, wrinkling her nose. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Got to admit, you have a point there. But why are you in my room, wearing my old jacket?"

"No one's going to look for me here. Are they?" she asked, having crossed the room. She was standing right in front of Sirius. She looked up at him.

"No," he whispered softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But you really shouldn't be in here. Could you imagine what would happen if someone found out?" he finally asked. Ginny laughed shaking her head.

"And how are they going to find out? The only two people who know about you and me are you and me. I'm not telling," she argued.

"I'd never," Sirius growled. Ginny reached up and traced her fingers against his cheek.

"See, no worries then," she said with a shrug. "Now, we're alone. Everyone is busy getting dirty, maybe we should do the same?" she suggested, taking Sirius' hand and leading him towards his bed.

"Ginny."

"Sirius, please? We both know I'll be back in school and we won't be able to see each other, much less do more."

"You're too..."

"Young? I really wish everyone would stop saying how freaking young I am! What does some stupid number have to do with how I feel, how you feel?" she asked, her nostrils flaring a bit.

"There are laws..."

"Fat lot help those are when there's actually something wrong? I mean, You Know Who is back. Cedric is dead, what did the laws do then? I mean, Harry was on trial for saving his cousin's soul. Don't talk to me about the stupid laws, Sirius. They only exist to make our lives hell," she spat. Sirius nodded slowly. Ginny did have a point. Where had the laws been when he'd been locked away with a trial?

"That's not..." he started to argue. Ginny flopped on the bed, looking up at him. Sirius couldn't help but notice her shirt had managed to disappear.

"Doing underaged magic?"

"Thought you'd never notice. Now, how does your leather jacket look on me?" she asked. Sirius stared at her for a moment, the black leather jacket open. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black bra.

"It looks like it should be yours," he whispered, climbing onto the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"It should be, just as you're mine," she said, giving him a smile.

"I should be," he agreed, continuing to kiss her, his own shirt ending up on the floor next to the bed.

"We'll come clean after the war? Be a real couple," she said, straddling Sirius. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. They could hear people moving things around downstairs. Wordlessly, Sirius cast a silencing charm on the room and sealed the door. Neither one of them wanted to be disturbed now.


	42. Only His (HermioneSeverus VampAU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #5 Defense -** ** **Task #1:**** **Write about wishing to live longer or be immortal.**

 **Writing Club March:**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 33 - Billy Loomis, Scream: (word) Blood**

 **Film Festival: 18 - (word) blood**

 **Warning: Vampire AU – includes biting and blood**

 **Word Count: 717**

"Make me like you," Hermione begged. Severus stared at her.

"Miss Granger, you don't know what you're asking. Being like me, a creature like me, it's not something glamourous, it's not romantic. It's a horrid life. Living so long, you see everyone you love die."

"But I won't have to die, Severus. We could be together forever," Hermione stated. "Bite me, make me like you."

"You can't even say the word, Miss Granger. How could I make you a creature of the night if you're not even comfortable enough using the proper term?"

"I.. vampire," Hermione whispered, looking at the floor. "Make me a vampire," she said, a little louder.

"So you can speak it. Why? Why should I give you a curse such as this? Living forever, or at least until someone finally stakes you. Not being able to feel the sun on your face, not being able to eat Italian food because of the garlic. Why would anyone wish to give up all of that?"

"Because, if you turn me, make me a," she paused, "vampire, then we could be together forever. You wouldn't lose me the way you lost her."

Severus stared at the witch in front of him. She barely looked over seventeen. If he did, if he could bring himself to bite her, she would never age. She would always look like a child.

He smirked thinking what everyone would say. They wouldn't be entirely wrong, the age difference was so much more than anyone ever realized. He had been wandering the Earth for nearly a century.

"And you think I care about you enough to do this? You think I would ever want to curse you. If I truly loved you, I would tell you to get out of my sight. I would tell you to run from me and never, ever, look back. If I truly loved you, cursing you would be the last thing I would ever want to do."

"But you love me, Severus. I can see it in your eyes."

"All you see is your own insane reflection, Miss Granger. Leave. I will not do what you ask. I can not do what you ask. Please, leave me in peace."

"If that is what you truly want, Severus. I will leave, but I will never leave you. I'll find someone else, someone willing to do what I ask. I will be a vampire, either by your fangs or anothers. We belong together. I love you, Severus," she whispered, slipping from the room.

Severus watched her leave. She had a point. There were plenty of others who did not possess his self control. There were plenty of others who would turn in an instant. If they did, if anyone else did, they could claim her as theirs, rightfully theirs. He rushed after her. No, he hated the idea of becoming like him. He hated the idea of the most brilliant witch he'd ever met being something so horrid, but he couldn't let someone else have her. He couldn't let someone else have her like that.

She hadn't gone far. He was behind her almost instantly. She turned, looked up at him.

"Changed your mind?" she asked.

"I shouldn't do this, Miss Granger."

"But, you will?" she asked, her voice full of hope. He wondered how long that hope would last once she was turned. Would she become as dark as him? Would her heart break, become hard, as she realized what she had to do to survive?

"Only to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life," he whispered, bending over her. Her Gryffindor tie falling to the floor exposing the bare flesh. His fangs extended. He wrapped his arms around her, pierced her neck. She went limp in his arms as he drank. Slowly, he pulled away from her, blood around his pale lips.

He raised his wrist, slit the skin and dropped his own blood into her open mouth. She moaned, raising her head slightly, pressing her lips against his skin. She drank greedily. He watched her die in his arms. The change always came with death. Carefully, he scooped her into his arms. She would wake in a day or so, blood thirsty and confused. But she would be his. Only his.


	43. Killing Ron (murder, abuse)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club March**

 **Disney Challenge: Jumba Jookiba: Write about someone aspiring to be evil.**

 **Fabulous World of Comics: 5 - (plot point) training to do something dangerous**

 **Elizabeth's Empire: 5 -** _ _ **One of Us Is Lying**__ **by Karen M. McManus: Write about a murder. Alt: (genre) mystery**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 20 - [Character] Steve Rogers: Write about doing 'whatever it takes' for someone.**

 **Trope of the Month: 15 - Action: Tripping over**

 **Warning: Ron bashing, murder, abuse**

 **Word count: 526**

Ginny slid along the roof of the hotel her brother, Ron, was staying at. The wind whipped her red hair around her pale face. She could barely believe she was here. But after everything Hermione had told her, the things she had seen with her own brown eyes, she knew this was what needed to happen. She still remembered walking into Hermione and Ron's flat. Hermione was curled in a ball in the corner crying. There were bruises on her wrist.

 _"I found them... in our bed," she sobbed. Ginny had wrapped her sister in law into a tight protective hug._

 _"It will all be alright," she'd promised_.

Now, she was going to make good on that promise. Below her, she heard something moving in the alley. She swung down and landed with a small 'thud'.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice demanded. Ginny raised her head and found herself staring into a pair of periwinkle eyes.

"Taking care of family business," Ginny answered, standing up. She brushed herself off.

"You're getting in my way. I've got a job to do," the witch stated. Ginny ignored her and jumped up onto the balcony.

She had found Ron's room. Hermione had kicked him out. Ginny wondered if he was alone, it didn't really matter. Carefully she slid the sliding door open. Her foot caught on the edge and she fell into the room and straight at the feet of the witch from the alley.

"You again! You're going to mess this whole job up!"

"What the bloody hell are you even doing here? He's my brother and it's a family matter."

"Maybe to you, but I was hired to take him out."

"By whom?"

"His soon to be widow."

"Really? Hermione hired an assassin?"

"Yes, I'm Luna Lovegood, maybe you've heard of me?"

"I might have," Ginny said, trying to sound nonchalant. Of course, Hermione had hired the best.

"Then you'll stop getting in my way?"

"No. I said it was a family matter. Let me take care of it, please. I need to do this, I pushed Hermione to be with Ron. I need to clean up my mistake, besides, he's my family. Family takes care of family."

Luna regarded the black clad red head in front of her.

"Fine. You take care of it, but I'm claiming the hit. I need the money."

"Deal," Ginny agreed.

"Perfect, we'll seal the deal after you do the deed. I'll watch, make sure you don't screw this up," she added, following Ginny to the bedroom. Ginny drew her wand, her hand steady. She looked at Ron, sound asleep.

"You deserve this," she whispered. The room filled with a flash of green light.

"You actually did it," Luna said, looking at Ginny with admiration. "Ever think of a career as an assassin?" she asked. Ginny shook her head. That career path had never occurred to her.

"How do we seal the deal?"

"Naked in my room?" Luna suggested. Ginny smiled, following Luna out of her brother's room, leaving the door unlocked. Let the authorities think one of Ron's floozies had gotten jealous and taken care of him.


	44. The Lies We Tell (RonHermione infertilit

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #7 – Aquatic Studies -** ** **Task #1 - Hammerhead Shark:**** **Write about being scared of something or someone**

 **Writing Club April**

 **Showtime: 23 - The Crucifixion: (action) crying**

 **Warning: infertility**

 **Word Count: 1167**

"I don't want a baby, what part of that can't you understand?' Hermione asked, throwing the magazine on the floor. "And signing me up to receive Baby Monthly is not the way to argue your case!" It had arrived in the post today, with her name on the subscription block. She knew she hadn't ordered it.

"I just thought, maybe seeing all the cute little faces in cute little outfits staring up at you would make you want one too. I thought we talked about this before we got married, 'Mione. You know I want a big family."

"I know, Ron, but... right now... I'm up for a promotion at work. It's one step closer to getting my dream job. Could you just image how much good I can do if I'm Minister?" Hermione asked, looking her husband in the eyes. They'd been married for two years this month. They'd been trying on and off for a child for the last year. So far, they'd had no luck. Hermione had finally discovered why. It only made things harder.

Hermione knew part of the reason Ron was pushing so hard lately for them to have a child was the pressure his mum was putting on him to give her a grandchild. It apparently wasn't enough that she already had two; Victoire and Dominique.

She knew Mrs. Weasley would keep pushing the subject. That was part of the reason she'd started working Sunday nights, just to avoid dinner at the Burrow. She was surprised Ron hadn't figured that out yet.

"You have always wanted to change the world," Ron murmured. "But isn't changing our world, our family, just as important?" he asked, standing up. Hermione looked at the floor. There really wasn't a right answer. She knew no matter what she said, it would be the wrong thing. Lately everything she said tended to be the wrong thing.

"Yes, no, I mean, I don't want a baby right now," Hermione finally said. It wasn't exactly a lie, well, it was, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to fully admit it. Maybe if said it enough, it would become true, and her heart wouldn't break every time she saw a picture of a baby, or found out someone else was expecting.

"So you've said. I'm going to go out, talk to Harry, at least he's reasonable," Ron said, walking out the front door of their home and letting it slam behind him. Hermione stared at the door before shaking her head.

"It's not like we're not bloody well trying," she yelled at it, throwing her hands in the air. "It's not like it's my fault I can't conceive!" she screamed. She knew Ron couldn't hear her, but admitting those words out loud finally made something inside her break. She stormed into the bedroom and threw herself face down on the bed.

Hermione knew she was going to have to tell Ron the truth, eventually. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it, but how could she possibly tell him something so horrible?

Eventually, she would have to tell him that because of the spell she'd been hit with at the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year it was unlikely she would ever be able to conceive a child. She'd only found out this past month.

Part of her was terrified Ron would leave her once he knew. Another part, a smaller part she tried to ignore, wanted him to leave her. The idea of him leaving broke her heart, but she knew he would never be happy with her, not broken like this. All Ron had ever talked about was having a family and Hermione couldn't even give him that.

She cried herself to sleep, face buried in the pillow. She didn't hear Ron come home around midnight, didn't hear him put the flowers into a vase on the kitchen table. She didn't hear him come up the stairs to their room. She only stirred when he sat down on the bed and started stroking her hair.

"It's morning?" she asked groggily, raising her head slightly.

"Technically, yes, but no, it's just a bit after midnight. Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, 'Mione. There's just a lot of pressure right now, and Ginny just announced that her and Harry are expecting..."

Hermione sat up, her hair flat where it had been pressed against the pillow.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I should have told you, I went to the healer last month, to see if maybe there was something they could do, to help us... you know."

"You didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to worry you that something might be wrong with me," Hermione whispered, tears stinging her eyes. Ron wiped them away.

"Hermione?"

"I can't have children," she blurted out. "The spell, our fifth year, the one that, you know. It's extremely unlikely I'll ever be able to have a child. I'm sorry."

Ron stared at his wife for a moment before pulling her to him and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Hermione, I'm... I wish I had known."

"You can leave if you want. I know this isn't what you wanted, Ron. I know you wanted a huge family running around underfoot. I know you didn't want a broken witch who can't ever give you that."

"Hermione, look at me," Ron said, breaking the embrace and tilting Hermione's head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I am not leaving you, 'Mione. I love you. I am disappointed we won't be able to have children of our own, but there's other ways. I mean, Charlie has his dragons wearing onsies in the Christmas card. There are orphans from the war, Muggle born children who are disowned by their parents, Hermione, even if we can't have our own children, we can figure out a way to have our family."

"Really? You're not leaving me?"

"Not unless it's what you want. Is it what you want?" Ron asked, Hermione could hear a slight touch of fear in his voice.

"No, not really. I just don't want you to hate me, resent me for what could have been."

Ron kissed her forehead, shaking his head.

"I could never hate you, Hermione. Why don't we sleep on this, maybe in the morning we can discuss where to go from here?"

Hermione nodded.

"Technically is it morning," she whispered, nearly laughing in relief. Ron didn't care that she was broken. He loved her and wasn't leaving her. He was right. There were other ways to have a family, as long as it wasn't dragon babies in onsies.

"Yes, it is, but I need sleep and I think you do too?" he suggested. Hermione snuggled against him, using his head as a pillow. Her eyes drooped slightly.

"Love you," she murmured as she fell asleep using Ron as a pillow. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her before closing his own eyes. They would figure this out in the morning, together.


	45. Saving Her (attempted suicide)

**A/N: I dont't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club April**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 4 - Trait: Persuasive**

 **Fabulous World Of Comics: 19- (emotion) hope**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 18.** ** **White Plague**** **(The White Plague) - A genetically engineered virus that kills only women. Released only on the Irish, English, and Libyans.**

 **Prompt: (restriction) Only female characters**

 **Elizabeth's Empire: 2. (character) Ginny Weasley**

 **Scamander's Case: 20 -(setting) nighttime**

 **Warning: Suicidal thoughts and actions**

 **Word Count: 724**

By now she knew every brick of the astronomy tower. By now, she knew every little crack, every little nook and crannie. She knew where the spiders hid, and where the moss grew up the tower and into the brickwork. She'd come up here nearly every night since second year. Every night staring at the bricks, sitting on the ledge, wondering, wishing if she would ever have the courage to jump.

She'd heard people say ending it all, escaping was cowardly. Maybe she was a coward? Maybe the hat had made a grave mistake putting her in Gryffindor. She felt like it took courage to move forward, to step off the ledge. Tonight, the stars were brighter than usual. She looked up, watching them sparkle in the navy sky. A streak of light broke the sky.

"I wish I could find the courage to do this," she whispered. The star finally disappeared into the night. A slight breeze whipped up and she stood up. Her butt was numb from sitting on the bricks. Tonight, tonight she was going to do this. Tonight, when even the scratches on her arms didn't break the numbness of her heart, tonight she was going to step off the ledge and welcome the pain and nothingness eternity promised her.

She stood on the ledge, her feet bare. She'd taken off her shoes, left them and her stocking sitting on the stone floor. The cold stone reminded her that it was nearly December. She knew they might miss her at Christmas. Had her mum already started her jumper for this year? She wondered what would happen to it. It didn't matter. A jumper couldn't fix things, nothing could fix things. Nothing could fix her. Her heart was numb, still beating, but not feeling anything.

One small step, her toes curled around the bricks. Another step, then another, her foot finally touched air verses stone and she tumbled. For a moment, as the world whirled by, she regretted it. She regretted getting this close to the edge. She regretted stepping off the ledge. For a moment, the whole world froze, the stars still sparkled in the sky. Little glitters of light slowly becoming blurred through her tears. The ground was approaching. She knew it was going to hurt, she welcomed the pain. At least, maybe it would feel like something? She closed her eyes, waiting for impact.

"You know, you almost didn't make it," a dreamy voice whispered. She opened her eyes. She wasn't falling. She was floating, about an inch above the ground.

"You were going too fast, I almost couldn't stop you. That's a really high tower to fall from. You could have been seriously hurt, but then again, that was the point wasn't it?" the voice asked.

She blinked, she was now on the ground. The voice belonged to a blond haired, blue eyed witch wearing Ravenclaw robes.

"I just... I wanted to feel something."

"We all want that. But is it worth it? In the end? A beautiful moment of pure pain, pure anguish, and then, numbness again. Well, maybe, we really don't know what comes after, do we?"

"No. We don't."

"So, then, it might be better, but it might be worse. There was shooting star tonight, did you see it?" the blond asked.

"I did. It gave me the courage to step off."

"Oh, I guess you're my wish then. I wished for a friend. I think, maybe you might like one too?"

"Why?"

"Why what? Do I want to be your friend? Did I stop you? I want to be your friend so you have someone to talk to, someone who won't let you step off again. I stopped you because in the end, it wasn't what you wanted."

"And what do I want?"she asked.

The blond witch tilted her head, looking at the witch she had just saved.

"You want to know if there's any pudding left from dinner."

She paused, thinking for a moment before she had to admit, that maybe, just maybe, she did hope there was some pudding left over, and it would be better shared with a friend.

"I'm Ginny."

"Luna."

"Do you think there's pudding left?"

"I do, shall we go see?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded, taking Luna's hand and letting her lead her back into the castle.


	46. Porch (FredHermione self harm)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club April**

 **Showtime: 8 Simon Zealotes/Poor Jerusalem: (word) understand**

 **Amber's Attic: 24 - "All I know is that she warms my heart and knows what all my imperfections are."- "Brightest" by Copeland**

 **Scamander's Case: 7- (setting) the Burrow**

 **Warning: self harm**

 **Word Count: 725**

Fred wasn't surprised to see her sitting on the porch staring into space. Slowly, he reached down and touched her shoulder.

"Hey, there's some pie left, if you're hungry," he said, sitting down next to her. He thought he saw her eyes move. The rest of her stayed motionless.

"I know, it's hard, getting harder. I wish I could figure out what to say, what I can do to make you feel better."

Slowly, Hermione tilted her head slightly. If Fred hadn't been watching, he would have missed the movement.

"Want me to keep talking?" he asked, knowing when she shut down like this, she wouldn't answer.

"Ron's being an idiot again, I know. I don't know what he did this time, but I'm sure it's part of the reason you're out here alone. Believe it or not, I used to spend a lot of time out here too, sitting alone, trying to understand why it felt like I was trapped."

Hermione moved her eyes slightly, looking at Fred out of the corner of her vision without moving her head. Her lip twitched slightly.

"It does get loud in there doesn't it, with all of us home. Want me to go back inside? Want me to send Ron out? I don't even think he's realized you're out here."

"He wouldn't," Hermione's voice answered. She was still sitting fairly still, but Fred could see her start to tremble slightly. He could see the way her mouth twitched, the way her fingers curled and straightened.

"Trying to keep yourself from digging the nails into your palms?" he asked, nodding down to her hands. She finally turned and looked at him.

"How do you know about that?" she asked. "Ron tell you, like he tells everyone everything?" she asked, snorting a little.

"No. Ron didn't tell me anything about that. Other things... yes, but I don't put much stock in what my brother says. I know because," Fred paused, held out his hand palm up, "I've been there, done that," he finished. Hermione looked down at his palm. She could see the life line, the love line, and little half circle scars.

"You left those?" she asked.

"I did, before I spiraled out a bit," Fred answered, rolling up the sleeves on his jumper. Hermione scooted a little closer to get a better look. She traced a finger over the long jagged scar running up Fred's wrist.

"Up the river, never across the stream," she muttered. Fred nodded, pulling his sleeve back down.

"No one knows about it. Well, George knows but other than him... no one."

"Why are you showing me then?"

"Because, you need to know you can survive battle. I'm fighting the same one and I know you can fight just as well, if not better than me."

"I can't. I can't fight, Fred. You've got George and your family. I have... Ron."

"You don't have to have Ron, if you don't want him."

"Really? He seems pretty convinced... your mum even asked when we were getting married. Imagine that, we win the war and all she can worry about is Ron and me getting married."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"No. He doesn't understand. He's never there when I need him, and if he is there, he just... he doesn't understand. Not like you do apparently."

"Then dump him. Mum will get over it."

"I think she wants me to be part of the family."

"No one said you had to marry Ron to be part of the family."

"Officially."

"Doesn't have to be Ron," Fred stated. Hermione blinked, staring at him.

"So I should dump Ron and date you?"

"Or we could skip the dating part and straight to marriage?" Fred joked. Hermione let out a little bark of a laugh, her entire body relaxing.

"Don't joke, or I might actually hold you to it," she laughed. "We should head back inside before someone gets the wrong idea."

"Would it really be the wrong idea?"

"It is before I have chance to actually break up with Ron. Tomorrow it won't be," she added, giving him a half smile before standing. She reached down and pulled Fred up.

"Go first, get them distracted while I slip back inside."

"Sounds good. Until tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," Hermione whispered, watching Fred walk back into the Burrow.


	47. Someday (canon char death)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9 Games and Sports -** ** **Task #6, Flacking - Sticking any anatomy in a hoop to punch the Quaffle out:**** **Write about an act of desperation**

 **Word Count: 532**

 **Warning: canon character death**

The world doesn't stop for death. No, it keeps turning, spinning, going. The world doesn't care if your heart has been ripped, still beating from your chest. The world doesn't care about those the war destroyed in ways that can never be repaired. It doesn't care about those left behind, those who only can mourn for those they lost. Those who themselves have now become lost.

No, the world doesn't care how I'm alone, how he was stolen from me, how I must find a way to go on alone. I should care about the world, care about the rest of the broken, the mourning. I should care about moving on, about making my own mark.

I don't. We were a set, a matched set, nothing could ever tear us apart. We were born together, raised together, took on the world together. There was nothing we couldn't do together.

Now, I'm nothing without you. It would be different if I didn't see you every morning when I look in the mirror. It would be different if I didn't do a double take at my own reflection as I open the shop. It would be different if we'd looked different, if I didn't see you every time I see myself. But we weren't different enough. Your eyes are my eyes, your hair mine, even when I laugh, I only hear you. I can't be you any more.

Mum doesn't understand, at least not yet. I had to do it, Fred. I couldn't bear seeing you anymore. The first few snips of the scissors were nothing. Just a few strands fell to the floor, red on black. Snip, snip, a few more strands. They fall like they were never alive, never brightly growing before.

I remember yelling your name during the battle. I remember seeing your lifeless eyes, your limp body. It should have been someone else, anyone else. Then you'd still be here. I shouldn't wish that, I shouldn't wish someone else to feel the pain I feel, but I do. How could anyone ever understand just how much was lost?

A few more snips and it's short enough. I don't look like you any more. I don't look much like me either. I don't look like anyone now. Short hair, now dyed dark brown, and I'm no one. I'm not the George they all know and love. I'm not the man whose twin was killed in battle. I'm just me, although, without you, I don't know who that is, not anymore. I know I'll figure it out eventually. Eventually everyone will stop seeing you when they look at me. Maybe, eventually, I'll stop seeing you also.

At least now, the mirror doesn't show you. The mirror shows a man I don't recognize, a man who I am going to learn to become because facing the world with a broken, shattered heart, it too hard for me. Facing the world wearing the face we shared is too hard for me. Maybe someday, I'll grow it my hair back out, let the dye fade back to vibrant red. Maybe some day I can handle being your twin again, but today is not that day.


	48. Counting Stars (Suicide, GinnyLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club April**

 **Lyric Alley: 21 - Reaching out for a hand that's not there**

 **Amber's Attic: 12 - "When something is won, it comes with sacrifice."- "Victims of the Revolution" by Bad Religion**

 **Warning: suicide, loss of a loved one,**

 **Word count: 832**

Ginny stared up at the stars, counting each twinkling light. Her heart sank as she reached the usual number. There were no extra tonight, there would never be any extra. She smashed her hand against the tiles of the roof, the pain temporarily distracting her from the ache in her heart.

"You're not there, you promised you'd always be there," she whispered, looking up at the stars again. "You said, if I looked up at night, at the stars, I would see you. I would see you always looking down upon me and now, now there's no extra stars. Nothing has changed. The sky is still the same, I'm still the same, and you're not here!" she yelled, rising to her feet. She shook a fist at the sky

"How dare you, Luna! How dare you abandon me now, when nothing is the same and nothing is right and I'm going through everything alone! You promised it would be me and you until the end, until forever and this isn't forever!" Ginny screamed, tears streaming down her face. She turned, her red hair blowing slightly in the breeze. The tile slipped from beneath her foot sending her tumbling down the roof. She grabbed desperately for something to hold onto, but her fingers only clawed the air as she fell.

The plummet wasn't very long, but soon enough Ginny felt herself hit the ground. Her screaming had brought her family running outside. George was the first to reach her. Ginny blinked her eyes. Her head hurt and she sure her arm was broken, at least she didn't remember it being able to bend that direction.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" her mum's voice broke through the crowd. George had already pulled out his wand and reset her arm. It was still tender, but at least it wasn't backwards.

"I think so," Ginny whispered, allowing one of her brothers to help her to her feet. She gently moved her arm. George had gotten very good at setting bones. Ginny felt her mum through her arms around her hugging her tightly.

"I slipped, the tile was loose and I slipped," Ginny explained. She could already see her father and Harry looking up at the roof, planning to fix it. Harry was, as it turned out, not too horrible at small house hold tasks. He did it the muggle way, but it worked well enough.

"You need to be more careful, Ginny. We can't lose you too," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging Ginny so tightly she could barely breathe. Ginny didn't bother mentioning that they'd already lost her, that she wasn't the same witch she'd once been. She didn't bother to mention she'd never be the same again. For a moment, she let her mum just hold her, wondering why Luna had abandoned her.

"I think that's enough excitement for one night, everyone back to bed. That includes you, Ginny. I'll put a sticking charm on that window if I thought it would keep you in."

"Night, Mum," Ginny muttered, heading towards her bedroom to lay in silence staring at the only photo of Luna she hadn't destroyed in a fit of rage. It wasn't fair. Luna shouldn't have gotten hurt! She'd been the most innocent of all of them, she hadn't set anyone on fire, hadn't broken a million school rules. Ginny blinked back tears as she smashed her head into her pillow.

"Forever will never come, it doesn't exist, does it?" Ginny asked, pulling the picture back out. Luna looked up at her serenely, smiling.

"I almost died, Luna. Tonight, looking for you among the stars. I fell, for a moment, I hoped, I honestly hoped that I wouldn't make it. I can't live without you, Luna. I shouldn't have to live without you! You lied when you said you'd always be there for me. I'm alone, I'm so alone..." Ginny whispered, tracing her fingers over Luna's face. Slowly, Ginny slid from the bed, walked to the dresser standing in the corner. She opened the top drawer, pushed aside several pairs of knickers, and pulled out a small silvery vial. No one ever seemed to notice when she managed to filch small things. This had been one of the last things she'd taken from Hogwarts. It had been in Slughorn's cabinet.

"You promised, we'd be together, Luna. I guess, you meant I should follow you now? I hope so, I hope you're there waiting for me," Ginny said, her voice almost emotionless as she climbed back into the bed. She uncorked the vial, down the liquid inside in one drink. It burned her throat. She blinked back tears as the world around her started fading.

"See you in a minute, my love," she murmured as her body gave into the blackness. She smiled, thinking about being with her Luna again.

The stars continued to twinkle, sparkle in the night sky. There was the same number as the night before. Tonight, though, no one was counting anymore.


	49. Auction

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: language, bigotry, sex,**

 **Word Count: 2003**

Hermione shivered, pulling the shawl around herself. The shawl was so thin, it did almost nothing to protect her bare skin from the cold.

"Spare a coin?" she asked, looking at the person walking in front of her. She'd been sitting on the sidewalk begging for nearly three hours. So far, she'd earned nothing. She knew she would be going hungry tonight.

Things had gotten bad since the war, since she'd lost everything. Now, she was sitting here, in barely enough clothing to keep her from getting hypothermia, trying to get enough just to get something to eat.

Muggle-borns were being hunted down in the wizarding world. She'd barely managed to escape. She had hated leaving Ron and Harry, but her parents had been murdered, her face was plastered everywhere. She hoped they were doing alright without her. She was trying to do all she could from this side of the world, but she wasn't sure she'd made any progress at all. She hadn't heard anything from them either way.

She heard footsteps coming her direction. She looked up, her face smeared with dirt and dried tears. Life on the streets was harder than she'd realized.

"Spare a coin?" she asked, not even meeting the eyes of the man passing her. She heard him pause. She studied his boots. They were leather, well worn, well made. She hoped he would drop her something, anything at this point, would be a blessing. Instead, he reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to eye level. She shuddered as he stared at her.

"I think you'll do nicely," he stated.

"Please, I don't have anything you want," she whispered. He simply leered at her and discretely drew a wand from his coat. He touched it to her and she fell unconscious. "The boss said find some pretty little muggles, you certainly fit that bill don't you? Maybe if you're lucky, I'll bid on you myself," he added, laughing. He carried the limp Hermione from the streets and down a darkened alley before disappearing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione blinked her eyes. She could feel that her hands were bound. Her feet were free. She glanced around. The room was large and dark. She could see some shadows, some of them were moving. She wondered if they were witches and wizards or muggles?

"Hello?" she called out softly. No one answered her at first, finally she heard a soft response from the other side of the room.

"Hello," the voice whispered so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear it.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm alive," the voice stated. Hermione could tell it belonged to a female, possibly the same age as her.

"Any idea what's going on?" she asked.

"No. I was working and then I woke up here," the voice answered. "I'm Fiesta by the way."

"Mia," Hermione answered. She knew she couldn't use her real name. She had no idea who had taken her and for what purpose.

"Shut up in there," a gruff voice stated. Hermione could see a man walk into the room. He was huge and her brain remembered seeing him before, at the Ministry. She gasped. He was a Death Eater. She was in what could be the worst possible place.

"Let us go!" Fiesta screamed, kicking at him. Hermione could tell her hands were bound also. She was chained to the wall, same as Hermione.

"Shut up you little bitch," he yelled, slapping her across the face.

Hermione remained motionless, watching. She wanted to scream, say something, but she was terrified of giving herself away.

"Now, the auction is about to start and I expect the Dark Lord will be very eager to watch you get what's coming to you," Dolohov continued. Hermione glared at him. At least, so far, they hadn't realized who she was. That might come in handy. She wished she still had her wand. She'd given it to Harry. She hoped he was using it well, that he was still alive at least.

"Let's go," he stated, grabbing Fiesta and leading her from the room. Hermione watched, her mind thinking of how she could get away. She had no idea where she was, how many of them there were, if Lord Voldemort was here. What had he been saying about an auction? Was she about to be auctioned off like a piece of meat? Life on the street had been bad, but this, this was worse.

She heard him enter the room again. This time he walked straight over to her. He seemed to study her for a moment before undoing the chain holding her to the wall.

"Come on, filth," he growled, grabbing her and yanking her from the wall. He led her out of the room and into a room filled with bright light. For a brief moment, she was completely blind.

"Next up, we have this little bit of filth, found on the streets begging. Doesn't have much strength to fight if you're looking for someone weak," Dolohov announced. Hermione kept her face down, but watched the room as best she could. There were more wizards there than she had planned. She saw some Death Eaters, but more people she didn't know.

"I'll start the bidding at one galleon," Dolohov stated. Hermione heard people screaming, the price going up and up. They were bidding on her. She shuddered at the thought of what they were planning to do to her. She knew how muggles were treated by these kind of wizards. She knew they thought she was a muggle girl. The fact she did have magic, that she was a witch, gave her a slight advantage. Maybe she could get away from whomever managed to win her.

"Fifty galleons," a voice yelled. Hermione felt a jolt run through her. She recognized that voice, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Sold, to the wizard in the ridiculous hat," Dolohov announced, yanking Hermione from the stage and down a flight of steps. She felt herself being handed off. Heard the sound of money exchanging hands. She couldn't run, not yet. There were still too many of them.

"Let's go somewhere more private," the voice stated, dragging Hermione. She yelped as she was yanked. Soon, she found herself in a small room. There was a bed in the corner, chains on the walls. She finally risked looking at the wizard who had won her, won the right to use and abuse her in the Death Eaters' eyes.

"Merlin, Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked. Hermione sighed in relief as her eyes met Bill's brown ones. He had a scar across his face from where he'd been attacked by Greyback.

"I should ask you what you're doing at a Death Eater cattle auction," she snapped. Bill laughed.

"I'm working undercover. I'm not part of the inner circle, but little events like this, as horrible as they are, get me one step closer."

"Do you have a plan for what happens then?" she asked, sitting down on the bed. It felt amazing to be in a real bed, to not be freezing.

"The Order does have a plan, it's not the best one, but we're working on it. Ron's been in contact with the twins, something about Horacruxes?"

"They're little pieces of his soul, split from his body," Hermione answered. "That doesn't change the fact you just bought me like a piece of meat."

"It was either I buy you or Lucius did."

"He recognized me?"

"No, I barely did. What happened to you? I heard you left Ron and Harry, that your parents were murdered in Australia."

"I.. I didn't have a choice," Hermione sobbed. Bill sat down next to her on the bed. "If I stayed, they were looking for muggle-borns, murdering us on sight. I know I should have stayed, helped them. I've been trying to help them, I set up the spells so I can find them."

"They mentioned they seemed to have a mysterious helper. Now, Hermione, if this is going to work, me moving up the ranks as a spy, I need to make sure they believe I'm hurting you, torturing you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, meeting Bill's eyes. She could see herself in the reflection and she wondered if she could go back, if she could ever go back to the world she'd had to leave behind.

"Good," Bill said, leaning over and touching his lips to her ear. "Scream for me," he ordered. Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream. Bill smiled and pulled a sheet of parchment from his pocket.

"Now, tell me about these horacruxes, how many are there and how many have been destroyed?"

Hermione started explaining everything she knew, making sure to scream and yell on and off to keep the Death Eaters from investigating. Soon the pair heard footsteps in the hallway. Bill's eyes widened.

"Get under the blankets," he ordered, vanishing Hermione's torn and tattered clothing. He did the same with his.

"What?"

"I know those footsteps. He's coming to see that I'm properly ravishing you, that I'm taking your innocence, that I'm humiliating you," he whispered, kissing Hermione. She nodded, pretending to struggle beneath him. She felt him kissing her neck, felt him caressing her body. She heard the door open.

She felt Bill pressing against her as she felt someone watching. She cried out, knowing she had to put on a show. She could see Bill smiling at her, not quite a leer, but close enough to fool whoever might be watching. She realized that although they were both naked, that the blanket covered them, giving the illusion. She realized that Bill wasn't actually do anything worse than kissing her.

A small part of her, the part of her that hadn't been touched by a wizard in months, wanted him to do more, wanted him to take her. She pushed though thoughts from her head. Her body, however, didn't reject those thoughts as easily. It bucked beneath Bill. He looked down at her in shock. She felt her face flush. Bill nodded, pulling her against him tighter, his member rubbing against her. She yelped as her body reacted. She knew this was no longer an act, this was pure lust, pure sex, and she was enjoying it. She screamed as she climaxed, as Bill released himself inside of her.

Their voyuer clapped slowly before leaving the room. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Bill slid off of her and laid on the bed next to her. His body glistened with sweat. Hermione was panting slightly.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Bill," she replied. "That was... "

"That was more than an act," he stated. "You..."

"I wanted it, apparently you did too. There, now that we have that out of our systems for now, can we figure out what our next move is?"

"Right," Bill said, unvanishing their clothes and grabbing the sheet of parchment. "You mentioned that you think something is hidden in Bellatrix's vault?"

"Yes, we're not sure what, but it seems logical. Do you have access?"

"I might, and if I don't, I know someone who does. I don't think anyone else is going to be coming to check on us, shall we get out of here then?"  
"Won't they notice us missing?"

"They'll think I'm dumping your body," Bill said gravely. Hermione nodded, wondering if Bill could keep this up, and what might happen if he failed. She found she was worried about him.

"Right, where are we going?"

"Order safe house. Don't worry, no one will care that you've run away and come back. We all know things are bad," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Does the safe house have a bed?" she joked, as Bill took her hand.

"Really?"

"Joking," Hermione whispered, giving Bill a weak smile.

"It does, but I doubt we'd find time to do that again. Ready?"

"Ready?" she answered as he apparated them from the room and to the safe house.


	50. Sunset (HarryHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: mentions of character death, grieving.**

 **Word Count: 581**

Harry looked out over the horizon. The sun was starting to set casting a golden glow over everything.

"You would have loved this," he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he added, looking back at the sun. The light hurt his eyes, but it felt better than the constant pricking of tears he wasn't about to cry. Things had gone so wrong in his life. He'd lost so much and now he was sitting here watching the sunset alone. He'd always planned to ask Ginny to marry him with a golden sunset lighting up the background. Now, that plan was gone. Just like Ginny was gone. He'd been too late to save her, he'd been too late to save so many people. Slowly, a lone tear managed to escape Harry's determination and trickled down his cheek.

"It's pretty, isn't it?' Hermione asked, walking up behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You slipped away, I figured you wanted to be alone, but I didn't, so I followed you. It's hard to believe it's been a year since... well, you know."

"Yeah. She would have loved this sunset. Sunsets always made her hair look like it was on fire," Harry muttered. Hermione nodded, sitting down next to Harry.

"I know, it did the same to Ron's. Imagine how he would be wanting to play a game right now. He always flying at twilight, just as it got dark. He liked to pretend he was playing in the World Cup. Seems kind of silly now, thinking about that," Hermione whispered. Harry shook his head.

"No, it doesn't. Remembering them, it keeps them alive, in a way."

"It does," she agreed. "But at the same time... I want to let go, Harry. I want to move on. I know I'm the one holding myself back. I know a broken heart doesn't mend in a finite amount of time, but I'm sick of waiting for the morning where I wake up and I'm not bursting into tears thinking about him," Hermione said, tears streaming down her face. They sparkled red and orange in the dying light. Harry slowly wiped one from her cheek.

"Is there a moving on? We've both lost so much, can we come back, ever be whole again?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I want to keep believing it's possible, but... I burst out crying over a pair of socks, Harry!"

"It was a picture of a horse for me. Her patronus was a horse."

"Yeah, I remember watching it gallop in the Room of Requirement. Ron's was a dog, isn't that kind of fitting, so excitable, furry, fun," Hermione sobbed. Harry slowly pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, Hermione. Somehow, we'll make it," he whispered, gently patting her back. She raised her head, meeting his green eyes with her brown ones.

"You really think so?"

"I do. I mean, we survived so much. We'll find a way to survive this too. We might have saved the world, but maybe together, we could save each other. That's that friends do, what we've been doing since we met?"

Hermione nodded, letting out a little bark of a laugh remembering all the times she'd saved Harry and he'd saved her. Maybe he was right? Maybe they could make this work, maybe they could both survive being the survivors and somehow, with each others help, finally move on?


End file.
